30 Days of RWBY Shenanigans! (AKA ZweI's NaNoWriMo 2017)
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: Hey everyone! So this disasterpiece will consist of my 30 RWBY fanfics from last November's NaNoWriMo. I used the prompts from the June 2017 art challenge. I'm putting them into one story to keep them organized. Content is all over the place, but there are healthy dustings of White Rose, Bumbleby, Arkos, Renora, Crosshares, the usual. Descriptions will precede each story. Enjoy?
1. Titanium (Day One: Fave Character)

**((Hey peeps! So I've decided to post these as one big story, mostly for the sake of keeping them organized. XD Anyway, this past November I kinda took part in NaNoWriMo, as in I wrote but I didn't sign up on the website. I used the RWBY Art Challenge from Twitter for a prompt list to do a fic each day for my challenge. My goal was 30,000 words and I smashed it. Anyway, here! Have a thing!))**

* * *

 **Day One: Favorite Character**

 **((Pyrrha. She's been my fave since the first time I saw her! Basically a Doubles round match for Team JNPR, since theirs was cut from the show. Of course I'm not still mad about that... XD))**

'Titanium'

She stretched out her arms as she donned the last of her armor. Nora fiddled with Magnhild eagerly, spoiling for a good scrap. Nora was always armed and ready, never shy to display the power of her incredible hammer. Pyrrha could hardly wait for their doubles match to commence.

She was immensely proud to be fighting alongside Nora. It had been obvious which two of them would advance from the get-go. Since Nora had demolished the whole of Team BRNZ with a swift smash of Magnhild and Pyrrha had taken the brunt of the fight until then, the four of them had elected those two to advance.

That confusion in regards to their Team Attacks in the first round had finally been forgotten... Poor Jaune, he really tries. Well, most of the time. Anyway...

Pyrrha twirled Milo around on her arms, the javelin effortlessly bouncing off her wrists and forearms. Akouo rested on her back; no need to practice with the shield with the fight so close at hand. Nora's body pulsed with electricity as her excitement flared ever higher. Ren and Jaune waited with the girls, giving encouraging words here and there.

Pyrrha wondered who they would be squaring off with this time around. She knew they would sortie with two members of **Team DNCE** ('Dance') from Shade. The four of them had made quick work of a crew from Haven in their Teams match. **OBSN** ('Obsidian'), Pyrrha seemed to remember. Three phenomenal fighters with a mediocre-at-best leader, they'd all had great skills and interesting Semblances.

Unfortunately, **Danuba Pike** 's incredible tactics had taken them out. His weapon was an apparently endless supply of spiked metal spheres, with which he used his Aura to attack and defend. He didn't seem to have shown his Semblance in the fight, so that could be a hitch for them.

Then there was **Wrench Nimbus** , the feisty featherhead. Nimbus was an avian Faunus with patchy down on her arms. She was capable of forcing flurries of razor-sharp feathers at her foes, much like that boar Faunus from Haven. Ariah Mikari, a fellow Beacon student who was dating a member of that girl's team, had told Pyrrha that Lorelei Sienna's tusks were much more threatening than Wrench's feathers.

 **Chartreuse Toppsy** boasted incredible speed, even on a level with Ruby, as well as a skull-shaped belt buckle that fired Dust rounds. She usually stuck to Fire Dust, but that wasn't all she used. Toppsy also sported a prosthetic leg that she could, in a pinch, take off and whack with or throw at a foe. This had gotten her free of a predicament in the fight with Team OBSN.

And finally, there was **Amethyst Eatnahs**. She had danced around her foes while making precise pricks and jabs with her scimitar. She also seemed to possess a transformation ability, but Pyrrha wasn't sure if that was true or just some illusion. Either way, all four of Team DNCE were skilled at dance battling, striking between steps and dominating all the while.

The PA finally called for their two teams to report to the arena's stage. Nora and Pyrrha hugged their boyfriends tightly, the two young men giving a few last encouraging words. The two women defiantly made their way toward the fight. The two of them arrived before their adversaries, so they flexed and stretched as they both waited.

The roaring crowd in Pyrrha's ears could not distract her. As a renowned fighter, she was used to crowds. However awful she was at social interaction, the battlefield was where she shone the brightest. The biggest thrill of her life was the arena.

With a thundering announcement and a ridiculous joke from Professor Port, Team DNCE lived up to their namesake, dancing across the floor toward the battle platform. Amity Coliseum sure was incredible; an arena in the sky that could be moved from kingdom to kingdom.

Once the dancers reached the platform, Nora and Pyrrha could finally see their foes. Chartreuse was given away by her green bob of hair and piercing red eyes. Amethyst's whipping long purple locks danced around her body even after she'd stopped dancing. Her hair seemed almost alive, thrashing about in Pyrrha's direction.

"Check it out, Topps! We get the goddesses!" Amethyst exclaimed. Her bright red getup consisted of a crop top under a half-jacket, denim pants and a killer pair of heels. Sharp and stabby, for good measure. Toppsy wore a green hoodie over a pink tank top, with short green denims and heavy brown boots.

"Well, they were the better two, certainly. The soldiers were pretty great, especially the dark-haired one, but we deserve to fight two goddesses, don't we Amy?" The green-haired girl replied. Pyrrha wasn't all the way sure what they meant, but she knew this would be quite the fight.

The platform creaked as the floor gave way to the simulated environment: JNPR was given a forest, while DNCE received a desert biome. The four of them took their positions and waited for Port or Oobleck to give the signal.

Once it came, Pyrrha shot forward and attacked Amethyst full on. The dancer stepped out of the path of each of Pyrrha's hits, whipping at Pyrrha with her purple hair. Pyrrha blocked most of Amethyst's strikes with her weapon or shield. The way this girl danced around Pyrrha's attacks was becoming more than Nikos could stomach.

Nora was having similar troubles with Toppsy, the green dancer sidestepping Nora's hammer. Toppsy was having fun with the hotheaded 'goddess' as she kept saying, not even drawing any rounds for her weapon. Finally, Nora morphed her weapon and fired a round at Chartreuse. Toppsy hopped a second too late, the round grazing her side and knocking her down.

"Ooh, she really _is_ a Valkyrie!" She uttered, pleasantly surprised. Nora chortled.

"Nah, I think 'goddess' was more accurate." She hoisted Magnhild over her head and readied for a swing. CLANK!

Toppsy had taken off her prosthesis and blocked the hammer's haft with it. "Impressive, eh? The folks at Atlas really know what they're doing these days! If I knew the learning curve wouldn't be crazy steep, I might just part ways with my other leg. But Amy seems to like my leg skin quite a bit." Nora tried to wrest her hammer away, but the leg must have had powerful magnets inside.

Akouo slammed into Toppsy's leg, bouncing off for a hit at her chest before returning to Pyrrha. Nora yanked her hammer away and launched herself into the air with a blast. Pyrrha thrust Amethyst away from her and made for Toppsy. Chartreuse whacked at her with the metal leg, and with that Pyrrha had the upper hand.

Toppsy reattached her leg and moved to avoid the impending Nora that was careening toward her from the air. She took a step and could no longer move. Pyrrha had grounded her with her Semblance. Amethyst saw this and moved to counter, but caught another idea instead.

Amy threw her scimitar into the air. The sword shot toward Nora.

"Wrong answer, Hair-Whip!" Pyrrha fired her javelin at the scimitar. The blade lost its course and stabbed into the sand, and Pyrrha hopped out of the way just in time for Nora's impact. Toppsy and Amethyst were launched off the side of the battlefield, the screen showing their Auras had depleted.

"NORA AND PYRRHA WIN! Explosive as ever, girls!" Dr. Oobleck cheered over the PA. He was supposed to be as biased as possible, but he would cheer for Beacon and his students all the same.

Jaune and Ren made the scene to congratulate their teammates and girlfriends. Pyrrha ventured off to make sure their colorful adversaries were alright. Char and Amy congratulated them on their win, and the two teams met up for a well-earned meal to celebrate.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: Team DNCE are based on the incredible Shantae game franchise. Danuba is Bolo with brains, Nimbus is Sky with feathers, Chartreuse is Rotty as a human, and Eatnahs is Shantae with a little Risky thrown in for good measure. I love these games about as much as I love RWBY, and making OCs based on them was bound to happen. Anyway, new installment soon. Maybe...))**


	2. Snow (Hey, Oh) ((Day Two: RWBY Member))

Day Two: Team RWBY Member

 **((Music AU where Weiss Schnee is Remnant's resident Lindsey Stirling, and Ruby is her biggest fan. White Rose. Be warned, there is much cuteness with this fic!))**

'Snow (Hey, Oh)'

The Rooster's Teeth club in downtown Vale was packed nearly to bursting. Ruby kept worrying the Fire Marshal might come shut the concert down. Then again, there would probably be a riot if anything interrupted this show. It was Weiss Schnee performing, after all. Still, it felt almost as though all of Vale had made the scene.

Ruby Rose absentmindedly danced to the tunes coming over the club's PA between sets, sipping her tasty lemonade in between dance steps. She had all the moves... or so she liked to believe. She probably looked ridiculous, but she didn't mind at all. Music was her most favorite thing in the universe... Well, except for Weiss.

The breathtaking Miss Schnee had always tickled Ruby's ears with her powerful voice and her crazy random violin music. Something about Weiss's lyrics drove Ruby wild. Recently, though, she had caught up with Weiss by chance, and the two had become fast friends. The way she looked at Weiss, and the way she sometimes caught Weiss looking at her, she thought they could maybe be more than friends... like cute friends that kiss sometimes or something.

OOH, COOKIES! Ruby zoomed over to the snack bar and scratched together a few Lien, politely requesting one of the shiny red cookies. The woman behind the counter slipped two of them into a paper bag and passed the bag to Ruby.

"Schnee says you're not supposed to pay, but shall we call this a donation?" She asked. Ruby beamed as she nodded.

"Yeah, I would really like this club to keep its doors open." She replied, the rainbow-haired lady winking and grinning.

But wow, Weiss had told the club to give Ruby free snacks? Perhaps Yang had been right earlier that night.

"If you really dig this girl, you might want to think about dropping the 'L' word..." Her sister had suggested as she brushed her flowing golden locks in a mirror. Ruby had been trying to make her own hair cooperate, but the climate in Patch was having none of that.

"...Lesbian?" Ruby queried. Yang couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, hon, the _other_ 'L' word..."

"Lesbians?" She asked again, putting heavy emphasis on the latter S.

"Well, I was gonna say 'love' or 'like', but I bet 'lesbians' would work, too!" The sisters shared a laugh at that. Ruby's smile fell away after a moment.

"I don't even know if she likes girls..."

"Really? Have you ever noticed her band?" Ruby pondered Yang's question for a moment. "Ruby, they're all girls! And they're all fine as all get-out if you ask me! Weiss Schnee is a gay disaster, and she will totally be into you!" She rushed Ruby and cupped her face in one hand. "I mean, look at this face? How can anyone turn down this face?" Ruby struggled to get free of her sister's grip. "Especially when it's not so far North of those legs..."

"Oh, stop it!"

"Hey, at least you got Mom's legs! I got stuck with Dad's..."

"At least you didn't get Dad's chest!" Ruby chuckled. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I definitely got this body from _her_ , and more than that, according to Dad." Yang sighed loudly. Ruby frowned at the sound, but Yang grinned lightly. "Hey, at least he talks about her sometimes now. It's not so difficult as it was before. Anyway, enough of this somber talk! Let's get you looking spiffy for your lady-friend!" Yang tossed tiny Ruby over her shoulder and ran into her closet to find Ruby the shiniest threads they could get.

So _that's_ how she wound up in this dynamite red dress, black tendrils hanging from everywhere. It matched her hair perfectly, although it fit her body a bit... tightly. If she leaned over too far, someone might catch a nosebleed. Sure, she had her trusty stockings on as well, but she still felt a tad too large. Thick, even.

Well, she really liked thick girls, so maybe Weiss would too.

The stage lights dimmed significantly, calling the crowd's attention forward. Ruby gulped down the last of her lemonade and made for the stage. She cheered loudly for her favorite girl, as did the rest of the concertgoers. Penny Polendina from the Mechanical Girls took the stage, her neon green eyes and bright orange hair coming to life in the stage light.

She produced her horn and played a royal-sounding fanfare. A flowing white gown appeared at the back of the stage as a violin refrain sounded. Ooh, Weiss's introduction was the best! Ruby squeezed as close to the stage as she could get, wanting to see the white-haired masterpiece and hear her unmatched violin chops.

Weiss swayed and danced to her own music, her gown bouncing and whipping in time. Her long white hair in its off-center ponytail bobbed around, flowing as gracefully as its owner. The violin notes seemed to hang in the air around the stage. The drummer began her fill as Weiss took a short solo. The rest of the band filed in one at a time, and before Ruby knew it the show had begun.

Her first few jams were mostly instrumentals with small vocal chants here and there. Her fourth song was the first with actual singing, a hard-driving masterpiece called 'It's My Turn'.

"WEEEEIIIISSSSSS!" Ruby yelled at the top of her voice, feeling all sorts of reactions at the sound of Schnee's impeccable singing. A blistering violin solo came during an instrumental break, and Ruby lost it at the sight of Weiss's fingers traversing the instrument's neck and strings. Such precision and agility, such attack and speed. Holy Dust, those fingers!

The song ended with a crash from the guitars and drums, and Weiss scraped her strings viciously. "Thank you all for making the scene tonight!" She spoke as the music died away, receiving raucous cheers. "It's always a pleasure to jam at the Rooster's Teeth! I think this might be my favorite club in Vale!" The audience cheered more at that. Ruby grinned in Weiss's direction, catching a wink back from her.

She thought her soul might leave her body at that.

"So, I don't usually stray far from my setlist, but I've been practicing something pretty diligently lately. See, this song was shown to me by one of my favorite people in the world. She sings it all the time, saying she picked it up from her Dad. Well, I wanted to try and play it for her. So, would you guys be down to try it?" The crowd cheered loudly in agreement.

Weiss began her violin riff, and Ruby's eyes turned to stars as the notes grazed her ears. Weiss was actually playing 'Snow'! Ruby and her dad always jammed Chili Peppers records, and that song was one of her favorites. She danced and bounced in rhythm with her jam. Weiss did craft a nice remix of it. Ruby's eyes definitely had hearts in them, she could feel it.

"RUBY! I'm so glad you came!" The white-haired beauty told her as she rushed up for a hug after the concert. The warmth of Weiss's arms and the scent of her engulfed Ruby. She thought she might drown in this masterpiece of a woman.

"You learned my song! It was amazing, too!" Ruby finally spoke, hoping her nose wasn't bleeding or anything.

"It was fun to learn, and I knew you'd love it." Weiss winked at her. Ruby felt drunk, whatever that felt like. Weiss had taken over her whole existence in that moment.

"Weiss, I think I'm in lesbians with you..." She announced before she realized the words had come out of her mouth. She instantly prayed for her own quick and untimely death.

"...Lesbians? I like those!" Weiss laughed. Ruby fell at ease at the remark, the ice broken. Albeit awkwardly, but broken still.

"I meant to say 'like' or 'love' or something... I'm sorry." She confessed. Weiss gave her a curious look.

"What a coincidence..." Weiss mentioned. Ruby's eyes narrowed at the frozen apple of her eye. "As it happens, I'm in lesbians with you, too!" Ruby's heart fell out of her body at that, her eyes turning to stars and hearts. She hugged Weiss tightly, enjoying the returned embrace.

"So, does this make us a thing?" Ruby asked, forever polite and awkward.

"Sure, I want to be a thing with you."

"So... does this mean we can make out?"

"RUBY ROSE!" Weiss exclaimed with an unsolicited laugh. "I mean, certainly, but not _here_! I have an idea. Let's catch a late bite and head back to my place... So we can be a thing." She decided, kissing Ruby's lips. Weiss was just as terrible at flirting as Ruby. She really was a gay disaster, but that's what helped Ruby snag her.

Now that she was done snagging, perhaps she could get up to some shagging. Wait, that sounds like it might be the wrong word. Ugh, I don't know what I'm talking about. All I know is I have the cutest girlfriend in Remnant now, and her legs are making my nose bleed.

It's okay, Ruby, I'm sure everyone understands.

Thanks, ZweI, now shut up and send me on this date!

Yes, ma'am.

And so Ruby and Weiss snagged up some local fast food and talked things over before journeying back to Weiss's flat... to be a thing.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: The Scott Pilgrim references are also strong in this one. White Rose is so damned cute, though!))**


	3. Sledgehammer (Day Three: JNPR Member)

Day Three: Team JNPR Member

 **((Nora, as I'd written Pyrrha already and Ren gets his own day. This story takes place in the AU of Nora's dream from Volume One. In Nora's dream universe, Grimm leave trophies, apparently. I know they don't do that in canon, and someone on Tumblr repeatedly saw fit to remind me, but again: it's Nora's dream world. Enjoy?))**

'Sledgehammer'

With one whack of her incredible hammer, Nora took down another Beowolf! She would certainly make a boatload of Lien with these Grimm pelts. Beowolf-skin coats were all the rage these days, and Ursa-skin rugs were flying out of shops everywhere.

"So what do you think this haul will get us?" Nora asked aloud, Lie Ren crunching numbers on his Scroll.

"We've done great today, Nora! We might even have enough to get our weapons upgraded!" Ren replied with a grin. Nora cheered and hugged him tightly. It was about time; his Stormflowers were falling apart, and her hammer had seen much better days.

The two of them made for their village's biggest shop, seeking the best deal for their haul of Grimm. The owner always paid well and lived up to that this time around. They would leave their weapons at the local smith, for the time being, resting for the first time in what seemed like an eon.

They caught an early dinner at a noodle shop, demolishing a bowl or two of their most favorite soups. Ren ordered soba noodles with chicken and pork, while Nora bought a double serving of beef and broccoli udon. Ah, gorgeous udon noodles were her most favorite.

Two days or so later their weapons were finally ready, so once they'd picked them up they spent the rest of the day sparring just outside of town. Their matches could get rowdy, and they wouldn't want to hurt anyone by accident.

Nora spun Magnhild over her head and thrust it down at him, though Ren smacked it with the blades of his Stormflowers. He fired a round from one shiny new barrel, smirking at the glowing green Dust round it produced.

"They're just so much better! It's a good thing we found all those Grimm!" He mused. Just then, they heard screaming. The village must be under attack.

"Let's go get 'em!" Nora announced. The two of them rushed back into town. A small group of minutemen had surrounded a Beringel, though the gorilla Grimm was no less threatening while cornered. One of them saw Ren and cheered. The men made a path for the two younger hunters, and Ren slashed at the monster with an uppercut.

He and Nora traded hits with the Beringel for a while, having more fun than anything. Grab and thrash as it might, Ren's blades and Nora's hammer matched it well enough. Ren shot a round of Lightning Dust at Nora once the battle had become tedious, the energy flowing through her and strengthening her next blow.

With a phenomenal upward swing, she sent the Grimm skyward. Ren stabbed it with both Stormflowers. Once it fell, they collected any decent parts before it disintegrated, though they only picked up a few bones here and there. Perhaps a collector would buy it all from them. Ren didn't get his hopes up, though; only furs and skins usually got them any Lien.

"That was exhilarating. What say we celebrate with more noodles?" Nora cheered, happy to be rid of another monster. Ren nodded, though he nearly fell over where he stood. She hoisted him up and tossed him over one shoulder, taking off for the nearby noodle house and ordering a few takeout boxes.

Their small pad wasn't much, but it kept out the elements and it was home for now nonetheless. There was a steady supply of work in the little town, and Ren trained the locals on how to defend themselves. One day the two of them would have to leave, so they helped the locals as much as they could. Nora helped with training hunters in battle, but also other survival techniques: what plants could be eaten, how to weaponize whatever they had on hand, things of that nature.

Ren also taught cooking lessons as well as more defensive battling. Nora didn't need to block much, as she was essentially a lightning bolt with a giant sledgehammer, so Ren took care of the self-preservation training.

"At least there's no shortage of people to help here. It helps us stay busy and fit!" Nora mused from her makeshift workout bench, where she was currently bench-pressing a fully loaded bar. The weights added up to about three Noras, though she could bench a bit more than that. "Hey, come fill my weights out a little more!"

"I think not! You dropped me last time, and I was nearly smashed!" He retorted.

"But did you _die_?!" She rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled, though he kept a straight face as he looked at her.

"I nearly did, and I'd like not to try it again, thank you quite a lot!"

"Oh fine." She conceded, lifting the bar with only one arm now.

"Besides, you've got killer muscles already." He complimented. She blushed a deep red at that.

"Oh shush, you! You don't look so bad yourself!" She replied.

"I do my fair share of lifting, hon. Plus all the sparring and training doesn't hurt!" He turned to face her, two healthy shakes in his hands. "Energy smoothie?"

"No thanks, I saw what you make those from, and the last one made me sick!" She joked, although the bright green beverage had not made her feel so 'healthy and well' as Ren had told her it would. He shook his head at her.

"There was _nothing wrong_ with that!" He rebuked, sipping his own shake. "See? Tasty!"

"Speak for yourself, dear. I'll stick to my weight bench." She grinned as she swapped her bar to the other arm. Ren smiled at her. Watching her muscles flex was a bit mesmerizing, honestly. Once she finally finished and packed her weights away, she did taste the smoothie. "Ehh, this one's not awful!" She chortled.

"Of course not! I prepared it, so it should be perfect!" He joked. She reached out one hand and tapped his nose with her index finger.

"BOOP!" He smiled before he booped her back. A familiar song came across their small radio, and they caught the feeling to dance. Tired as they were, there was always energy for a quick dance break.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((Ren catching feelings while looking at Nora's muscles is one of my fave headcanons, as well as Nora being painfully Rensexual. HAHAHA! OOH BEES NEXT TIME YOU GUYS! Anyway, catch you on the flip side~!))**


	4. Feeling (Day Four: SSSN Member)

Day Four: Team SSSN Member

 **((All of them. Music AU where Team SSSN and Blake are in a band and Yang is their biggest fan! Bumbleby, Sea Monkeys, and whatever Scarlet X Sage is called. I've been calling them 'The Pirate's Curse'. But anyway...))**

'Feeling'

Yang Xiao Long was beside herself with anticipation! Her favorite band was coming to Vale, and she had scored tickets from a show on the radio. Mistral's very own Smile Bomb was performing an outdoor concert in an upscale park uptown.

Yang had to find the absolute best outfit for the occasion, as she was positively in love with two of the band's members: drummer and singer Sun Wukong and guitarist Blake Belladonna. She was almost certain they were dating, or at least otherwise enamored, but she figured it would still be neat to meet them.

Meeting Sage Ayana would be a treat also. His bass guitar really embellished Smile Bomb's sultry sounds, and his spiky green hair was easy on the eyes. Lead singer Scarlet David and guitarist Neptune Vasilias rounded out her most favorite band in the world. All five of them were so dreamy, especially Blake. Something about that hair, and those kitty ears.

Yang had decided to invite Ruby. She knew Ruby wasn't as fond of their music, but Rubes would never turn down a concert. She lived for live music, and she loved snapping photographs of concerts. She was getting pretty great at it. The Daily Dust could use such a great photog, but they preferred the use of an actual camera to a Scroll.

Yang knocked on Ruby's bedroom door. The little red had just gotten back from a sparring match with Taiyang, so she'd let Ruby decompress in the shower. "Yo!" She heard from inside the door. She turned the handle slowly and pushed the wooden door open. Her sister sat on the bed in casual clothes, her hair drying off in the cool air that poured from the window. "What's up, Yang?"

"So, I know you don't like them as much as I do, buuuuut I got Smile Bomb tickets, and I figured you might want to come jam, too!" Yang answered, waving her two tickets in her hand. Ruby's eyes widened at the thought. She squeaked out something like a 'yes' and hugged Yang tightly. Yang grinned at her kid sister.

"Wait... is that a real camera?" Yang mentioned as she saw a full-sized camera on Ruby's dresser. It looked almost like the one Velvet Scarlatina was always seen using in the Daily Dust, though it was black trimmed with red instead of brown and gold. "Check out my sister, folks, the next big thing at the Daily Dust! I bet Velvet's got nothing on you!" The blonde cheered for her sister.

Ruby blushed twenty shades of red. "Oh, shush! I bet we'll make a great team, though. I love Velvet so much!" The tiny red woman squeaked again, hardly able to contain herself.

\/\/\/\/\/

The entire park was abuzz in the moments before the concert finally kicked in around them. Yang could no longer contain her excitement. From their fast and wild songs like 'Feeling' and 'Fantastic Baby' to more driving songs like 'All to Myself' and 'Perfect', Smile Bomb impressed more and more with every jam. Yang danced and sang to each one, and Ruby snapped photo after glorious photo.

She caught up with Sun Wukong while the band was signing autographs after the show, and found out that he wasn't, in fact, with Blake. "Oh no, sweetie. I don't think Blake even likes dudes... Of course, it wouldn't make much difference if she did. Not for me, I mean. I like dudes, too." The incredible drummer with the killer abs and the monkey tail told her.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, everyone in the band is pretty gay." He chortled at the thought.

"Well, that's awesome! I mean, I knew Scarlet and Sage were a thing. They're, like, relentlessly gay. So who are you squeezing on? Must be a lucky man!" She smiled.

"The spicy man piece with the blue hair is mine." He laughed as he pointed up the table at Neptune.

"Good job. He's cute! So, is Blake seeing anyone?" She blushed ten shades of red at the idea. Wukong laughed loudly.

"She's right there, hon! Go ask her yourself!"

Yang's heart and stomach both flipped. Could she even ask the incredible Blake Belladonna such a question without stepping all over herself?

Before she realized, she and Blake were face-to-face. "Can I help you?" Blake asked her. Wow, her speaking voice was as glorious as her singing.

"Yes, I'm gay-I MEAN YANG!" She turned ten shades of red at that. She pushed her CD of Smile Bomb's music toward Blake for her to sign. "So, are you doing anything later? Or are you guys leaving really soon?"

"I'm not sure when we're leaving... but I think I may have just made plans with a blonde-haired knockout." Blake returned. Yang had not been ready for that, turning redder and redder by the second. "Wait around for me until this signing is through, and we'll catch up." Blake winked at Yang. Oh, this could not be happening.

"YANG!" She snapped out of her daze at the sound of Ruby's voice. Her sister appeared with her camera in hand. "Check out all my great shots!" She passed the camera to Yang, who cycled through them all.

"Yep, you're Daily Dust material, sis!" She complimented. Yang passed Ruby the CD she'd gotten the band to sign, and she squealed loudly at that. She mentioned what Blake had said, and Ruby's eyes turned to stars.

"I can't believe you hit on Blake Belladonna! You want me to split? You know, so you two can be alone?"

"You don't have to. But here's a few Lien just in case you decide we aren't good company." Yang slid her a handful of cash, and she sped off to a snack stand. Yang stretched out and waited for her dreamy cat girl to finish signing autographs.

This would be fun, whatever came of it!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: I KNOW YOU HATE ME FOR CUTTING IT OFF AND I'M SORRY! I had work that night and ran short on writing time. I assure you though, there is a sequel in this batch of fics somewhere. It was near the end, I think, and I called it 'Still Alive'.**

 **Smile Bomb's music heavily nods to BigBang, for obvious reasons, but there's a good touch of Mariana's Trench in there, too. Their name is lifted from Yu Yu Hakusho, also for obvious reasons.))**


	5. Hold My Heart (Day Five: CFVY Member)

Day Five: Team CFVY Member

 **((Velvet. She's always been my favorite of CFVY. Music AU-ish. Coco writes Velvet a song. Crosshares. Fox X Yatsu lowkey. Also Velvet watches crimes dramas, and Rizzoli and Isles is her favorite show.))**

'Hold My Heart'

Velvet's eyes were glued to the screen of her Scroll. She'd been binge-watching episodes of her favorite crime drama, and she was now immersed in a season finale. It had taken her a few days to catch up, but she was finally ahead of it all. A nice vacation from the grind was more than welcome, especially if it meant some Jane Rizzoli time.

"BABES I MADE A HOT NEW BEAT!" Coco yelled from across the dorm, storming over with her 'launchpad' in hand. Its plastic buttons flashed as she pressed them in rhythm. Velvet rolled her eyes at this. She would love to hear the new beat, certainly, but her show was getting good right now.

"I can't wait to hear it, Babes, but I'd like to finish this first! It's a season finale." Velvet mentioned. Coco rolled her brown eyes at that.

"You and those lady cops! You're almost as bad as Yatsu!"

"Don't dare compare Rizzoli and Isles to those forensic 'reality' shows Yatsu gets off on! This has actual character! Plus, have you seen Jane Rizzoli? She's incredible!" Velvet's eyes turned to hearts at the thought of her beautiful Rizzo.

"GAAAAY!" Fox chanted from the bathroom.

"Says the guy who's listened to all their books..." Velvet snapped. Fox shrugged that off.

"I can't really watch the show, now can I? She sounds like she might be good-looking, I'll give you that." He retorted before returning to what he was doing.

Coco pouted a bit, and Velvet simply couldn't stand it; she paused her viewer and looked into her girlfriend's chocolaty eyes.

"I can come back to Rizzo any time. Play me your new beat, sweetie." She conceded. Coco plopped onto the couch and tapped a few button on the launchpad, an interesting music synthesizer. It's sixteen buttons were in a square, their silicon covers flashing when pressed.

Velvet snuggled up to Coco as Coco played the beat she'd been so eager to show off. She caught the feel of the notes, bouncing in time with her lover's gorgeous music. Coco's tunes always mesmerized Velvet. "Ooh, she's dancing! This one must be pretty special!" Coco remarked.

"I really love it, sweetie! Do you have any lyrics for it yet?"

"Well, I've got a little something, but I'm not sure about it yet..." Coco frowned ever so slightly. Velvet's bunny ears folded over as she grinned.

"Well, lay them on me, Coffee Mug!"

"Okay, but please don't laugh at me, Carrot Cake..." Coco made the beat again, this time making the pad loop the tune. She let a few loops play through before she found her rhythm.

" _You should hold my heart for me_

 _before I drop it into the sea_

 _I'm still not sure how this could be_

 _So in love with your body_

 _The way your eyes glimmer and shine_

 _You are a lady so divine_

 _Tell me, would it be out of line_

 _If I would ask you to be mine_?"

Fox and Yatsuhashi had joined in by now. Fox strummed and drummed an acoustic guitar for an added layer of rhythm, and Yatsu clapped in time. He didn't have any bongos or drums here at the school dorm, unfortunately, though he didn't let that stop him.

" _I've fallen in love with the shape of you_

 _Mesmerized by everything you do._

 _Your love has me tripping all over myself_

 _You might even be kinda bad for my health_

 _But I've never been one to give in to my fears_

 _Come on, let me tickle your rabbit ears_

 _I hope I can believe in what I see._

 _Hold my heart and put your body on me."_

Coco abruptly finished singing. "Ehh, it's alright I think. How about-?"

Velvet kissed Coco's lips feverishly. Coco fell into the kiss, hugging Velvet's waist loosely.

"GAAAAY!" Yatsuhashi cried out, trying to kill the girls' moment. And failing terribly, from the looks of things.

"Shut ya face!" Coco told him between Velvet's vigorous kisses. Velvet's hands fell onto Coco's waist, her right sliding further down to grope her rear. "Oh, you liked the song _that much_?"

"I love it! I'd sort of like to do what it said at the end if you don't mind." The beat played on as Velvet and Coco stood up to dance. Coco groped Velvet's body tightly as the two bounced and swayed in time, and Velvet returned her grabs and feels with her own soft hands. Fox had gotten up to dance by himself, and Yatsuhashi rolled his eyes at his teammate's moves.

"You're my team, and I love you, but you're terrible! You're ALL terrible!" Yatsu complained as he stood and made for the kitchen. Some leftover eats would be incredible, he decided.

Anything to take his eyes away from Fox's complete lack of rhythm.

Coco and Velvet eventually retired to Coco's bed and pulled her curtains, warning the boys to use headphones if they felt the need. Instead, the two of them ventured out for a run to the local noodle shop.

"Dinner's on me, ladies... if only so I can escape! The usual?" Yatsuhashi asked. Coco shot him a thumbs-up from behind the bed's curtains, and the two men left their teammates to it.

Velvet did eventually finish her episode. Rizzoli and Isles FOR THE WIN!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: I totally want a launchpad. Or a loop station. Anyway, on a story-related note, the lyrics were thought up while listening to 'Shape of You' by Ed Sheeran, so the beat goes along those lines. The fic was named for a Lindsey Stirling song. Crosshares might be my favorite ship. Also, I'm trying to make a ship name for Fox and Yatsu. My ideas are 'Uzumaki' and 'The Fox and the Pound' and I've just been using them interchangeably. Finally, I'm still mad that Rizzoli and Isles finished out. That was my show. JANE RIZZOLI IS BAE! And now I'll shut up.))**


	6. Bloody Poetry (Day 6: Introduced in V4)

Day Six: Character Introduced in V4

 **((Ilia Amitola. Next to the Belladonnas, she's my fave new character we got in V4. Coffeehouse AU where a poet performs at Ilia's coffee shop and mesmerizes the chameleon girl. Lowkey shipping Calico. (Ilia X Blake)**

'Bloody Poetry'

Ilia had never seen this coffeehouse so packed out before tonight. Was every Faunus in Menagerie in the place? She and her coworker had been pushing teas and coffees back and forth and sideways. Her start-of-shift smoothie had melted before she'd even gotten the chance to taste it. Honestly, you would have thought Puma Thurman was performing.

But no, it was some other Faunus Ilia had never heard of... The poetry slams at the Beastly Beans coffeehouse always drew crowds, but this Blake Belladonna person must have been someone special.

A bird Faunus in Ilia's line ordered a mango smoothie, so she constructed a frozen masterpiece from a blender into a cup, garnishing with a shred or two of mango zest. The birdman flipped her more than a few extra Lien and complimented her scales. Ilia blushed and hoped her entire body wasn't turning red.

"So, Cobalt, how was your trip to Atlas to see the Mechanical Girls concert?" She asked as she prepared a particularly difficult iced latte. Her teammate's silvery hair bounced as he flipped it out of his eyes.

"Getting there was a pain in the neck, sure, but the Girls were incredible! NEOPOLITAN HUGGED ME! I also got to chat up Penny Polendina. She listens to so much amazing music. I spazzed so hard when she spoke to me!" The boy with the glimmering silver hair bragged. Meeting one's favorite band is certainly an experience to behold.

"Amazing! I still remember meeting Flynt Coal after one of his gigs! You know that there are still people who think his 'Killer Quartet' is really four other people? It's just him and Neon Katt, really."

"Must be nice to make copies of yourself. This rush would be running a lot more smoothly." he nicked. Ilia frowned, the skin of her face turning dark blue.

"I think we're running as smoothly as one of my masterpiece shakes! Look at this crowd! Look at that tip jar!"

"How about looking at that tea you're prepping before you waste it all over the floor?" He jabbed. She took notice of the dispenser in front of her just in time to stop the machine from pouring so the cup would not flow over. "Good save, Chameleon Girl!"

"Shut it, Dog Ears!" She mocked, rolling her eyes at her cohort. She sealed the tumbler mug with a lid and wrote the customer's name on it. She realized as she wrote 'Blake Belladonna' that this was tonight's performer. "BLAKE!" She yelled into the crowded mess. A feline appeared soon enough, long and flowing black hair and golden eyes. Ilia surveyed the poet, perhaps a bit more closely than she should have done.

"How much do I owe, ma'am?" Blake asked, though Ilia took a moment to realize what she'd heard.

"It's on the house since you're tonight's talent!" The chameleon replied, still gazing intently at the beautiful creature before her.

"Oh, lovely. Here then, buy yourself a drink, too." Blake thanked her and passed her a large Lien bill. She flipped another one toward Ilia. "For good measure, here's one for the wolf boy."

"Thank you so much! Good luck on your performance!" Ilia grinned at her, pocketing one of the Lien bills and passing the other to Cobalt.

"You know, I think I've heard her poetry before somewhere. She's supposed to be incredible." He mentioned, one of his wolfy ears twitching. Ilia could not wait to hear Blake's poems.

After what seemed like an eternity of slinging drinks, Ilia finally saw Blake take the small stage. It was little more than a nook in the front window of the coffeehouse, but she fit in well enough.

"Before I get going, can I just thank the Beastly Beans for having me? More importantly, whoever made this tea deserves a fat raise. This is the best tea to ever pass my lips! I really appreciate it!" She announced, holding up her tumbler with a smile. Ilia was glad everyone was looking Blake's direction, seeing as she could already feel herself blushing.

"That would be Ilia, Miss Belladonna!" Cobalt called out, pointing at his teammate. Her scales turned bright red at that.

"Ooh, a chameleon! Well, aren't you righteous in red!"

"She looks better in blue!" Cobalt replied. Ilia could have kicked him in the shin for that remark.

"Well, don't be shy! Let's get a look at you!" Blake suggested. Ilia glowered at Cobalt before stepping out from behind the counter and allowing her scales to turn a deep blue shade. "Breathtaking in blue, to be sure!" Blake announced, clapping for the barista. Ilia blushed bright red again, keeping the blush on her face this time.

She resumed her position behind the counter, mixing coffees and smoothies for her hordes of customers. Blake's poetry took Ilia's mind away. The way she spun a story, the lyrics and the melody that flowed without music. Her cadences mesmerized Ilia.

'... _And that's when I decided I would never write again_

 _Because I was no poet, just an addict with a pen_

 _Now I just recite, using my heart as my ink jar_

 _Bleeding up and down the pages until I see stars_

 _Through expressing these feelings I realized I was not alone_

 _It's a bit of a different feeling bleeding all over a microphone_

 _I'm used to hiding in shadows, changing like a chameleon_

 _Still remember my own hell, and never thought that I would see the end_

 _August burned red and October turned blue_

 _Frozen in my December until my year began anew_

 _Now I'm bursting onto this scene like vibrant spring flowers_

 _And all my suffering was worth it because now I've found my superpowers'_

"Thank you all so much for having me! I have been Blake Belladonna for your listening displeasure!" Blake announced as she finished her final poem. The crowd cheered raucously for Miss Belladonna. The majority of the crowd filed out, though a few stuck around to chat Blake up. She took a comfy seat on a small couch in front of the stage.

"Hey, I got you another one of those teas..." Ilia coughed out as she approached Blake. She was alone now, reading on her Scroll. She looked up from her electronic book, smiling at Ilia and taking the tea. She looked around the room for a moment, then back at Ilia again.

"It looks like I'm your only customer now. How about you have that drink I bought you?"

"I would, but I'm supposed to help clean up." Just then, Cobalt appeared with a cup of coffee in one hand.

"I'll get the place clean. Talk to your girl, Scale Face." He whispered, passing her the coffee and poking her in the shoulder. She nodded and thanked him quietly. The two of them chatted the time away until Cobalt absolutely had to lock up for the night.

"So yeah, you should come perform again as soon as you can," Ilia suggested as the two of them walked outside and Cobalt locked up behind them. The poet nodded.

"More importantly, I think we should hang out sometime." Ilia blushed a bright red at the suggestion. She and Blake tapped their Scrolls together to trade each other's information. The two Faunus women hugged tightly and parted ways.

"Ooh, is our Lizzy Lizard in love with the Black Cat?" Cobalt nicked at her. Ilia punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut your furry face, Wolfsbane! And thank you for not blocking my frock back there!"

"Don't mention it. Now when some tasty shot of mocha comes in and I wanna chat him up, I hope you would do the same for me."

"Always, Furball! You know I can't stand to block a frock." The two shared a laugh as they walked home to their apartment complex. Living two doors apart and working in the same place was expressly convenient.

Ilia could not wait to see Blake again.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: So I called it when Blake's character short came out and Ilia was heavily featured in it that Calico was a thing, or that at least Ilia had the hots for Blake. Blake as a poet is an idea that I want to take and run with, and it even worked its way into another fic I did, which will be here sooner or later.))**


	7. Thank You Very Much (Day 7: A Parent)

Day 7: A Parent

 **((Ghira Belladonna. Past fic. A young captain Ghira Belladonna is sent on his first mission to subdue a crew of bandits terrorizing a small village. In the process he meets a beautiful young Kali.))**

'Thank You Very Much'

The small village in the northeast of Vacuo had been suffering a significant bandit problem. The White Fang's current leader had finally had it with the raids and sent a small dispatch of troops to the village to eradicate the problem. Leading this ragtag crew was Ghira Belladonna. He'd only recently reached his rank of Captain, and this was his first mission at the lead. He was still of a relatively low rank, but he had a small command now, and that was nothing to sneeze at, was it?

Belladonna and his small brigade, about ten capable men altogether, arrived and occupied the village for a few nights. They'd received intelligence of a planned raid there and made the scene shortly before that date. They'd made certain not to make their presence obvious, arriving at the local inn in a few small installments.

A woman had caught Ghira's eye at the market the day of the expected raid: petit with jet black hair and fluffy cat ears atop her head. And Dust, did she have a body! He eyed her intently as she purchased a basket of fruits and vegetable. She nibbled on an apple as the shopkeep sorted all her items.

"So those bandits are destroying my profits, Kali!" The woman with the long grey hair told the apple of Ghira's eye.

"I hope something's done about all this soon enough! I hear all those men that arrived a few days ago were White Fang, and that they had information on when the next robbery would be. If so, maybe they'll get the drop on those bastards and our misery will be finished!" She sighed, one of her cat ears twitching as a breeze blew over it.

Ghira caught the scent of her hair on the wind, taking in the smell of wildflowers and sandalwood.

"Well, I hope whoever you got that from knows what they're saying. I'm sure tired of being robbed all the time! One week they even demolished all my cabbages!"

"Oh Dust, not the cabbages!" Kali gasped, halfway joking.

"I KNOW! No one can make stew without them!" The shopkeep chortled. "Kali, you're all right! Can't believe you haven't found yourself a man yet!"

"Nothing but boys this far out, I'm afraid." Kali shook her head as she paid for her things. So she was single. Interesting. Maybe he'd chat her up sometime. Probably not, seeing as he was usually all business, but who knew?

The raid was supposed to be tonight. The ten soldiers posted up around the inn, looking out for anything suspicious. One of Ghira's subordinates noticed a small crew advancing on the village. He gave the signal, and the rest of them were on the scene. Ghira saw one of the scoundrels draw a weapon and ordered them taken down.

That fiend fell down, and the others realized they were being watched. Ghira's men descended upon them, surrounding the lot and easily subduing them all.

"Is this all of you?" Ghira demanded. One of them made a derisive noise, earning himself a gigantic fist to the face. "Answer me!"

"They would put the White Fang on us! Yeah, you've got us all!" Another bandit answered. Belladonna's crew led the bandits toward the village, locking up the thieves. The village's chief threw them all a celebration for ridding them of the raiders. There were bonfires held, food prepared, and music and dancing filled the night.

A few of the women performed a ceremonial dance, and Ghira recognized one of them as the beauty from the market. She seemed to notice him about the time he noticed her, and she gave him eyes. She also stepped her dance game up, soon outperforming her fellow dancers.

"Ooh, the kitty broad's making eyes at Belladonna!" One of his soldiers bragged, punching the boss in the shoulder.

"Aye, she's making moves at him, too, from where I can see!" Another chimed in between drinks from a flagon of ale.

"Go talk to her, Boss. Put those gigantic hands on her, maybe. We all know you can dance like a shaking tree. She needs to find out, am I right?" The first soldier announced, the rest of them cheering on their enormous captain. Ghira laughed them all off, but he could hardly take his eyes off her. The way her body swayed to the music, her shadow dancing in the firelight.

He decided he would go talk to her. "Go get her, Belladonna!" His men cheered for him.

She winked at him as he approached.

"My village surely thanks you and your men for dealing with those awful bandits." She told him as she continued dancing, nary missing a beat or a step.

"The White Fang works tirelessly to keep the peace, ma'am. We're happy to help any way we can." Ghira recited, trying hard to loosen up a bit.

"So, Captain Belladonna, is it? I saw you making eyes at me... Now, now. Don't be shy. Would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to. Call me Ghira, though. And what should I call you?" He replied, extending one gargantuan hand toward her.

"Kali will be perfect," she told him as she took his hand. The song changed, and the two of them danced together. She dipped and twisted with the greatest of ease, her body like a music note. Ghira only hoped he didn't step on her toes, as his huge panther feet could do untold damage. He was an excellent dancer, but he had never danced with a partner; only tribal dances alone or with a large group.

He seemed to be doing well enough, seeing as Kali made no protest and didn't move to dance with anybody else. As long as she enjoyed herself, so would he. Gods, she was beautiful.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: This was inspired by a fan comic. The actual art showed Ghira's crew being thanked for taking care of the trash, Kali dancing, and some of Ghira's crew encouraging him to go talk to her. I just filled in the blanks and made this thing. I love Ghira and Kali so much. ^_^))**


	8. Beautiful Disaster (Day 8: Antagonist)

Day Eight: An Antagonist

 **((Emerald Sustrai. Modern AU. Idol/Superfan AU. Emerald goes to a huge anime convention because her favorite voice actress is there. Chaos Emerald. Also Cinder is a little self-aware, but only in regards to her voice.))**

'Beautiful Disaster'

The gigantic Mistral Cultural Center took Emerald's breath away on sight. She'd never seen the shiny and bougie side of the city before, at least not at such close range. She used to see a lot of the rich peoples' money when she was on the shadier side of the law. That was behind her now. She was an honest salesperson (if such a thing really exists) in the Dust business. The Diamond Dust shop was the biggest Dust shop this side of Mistral. Only the Schnee Dust Company could keep up with their sales, and even old Jacq-off Schnee had difficulty in doing so.

Not every Schnee was awful, though. Emerald had once had the incredible fortune of meeting Winter Schnee in passing, and she had seen Weiss in concert on a few occasions. Their father might be a monster, but you couldn't hold that against the Schnee sisters.

Emerald could not believe her luck. There was a monumental anime convention here today, and some of her favorite talents were supposed to make the scene. She'd heard the Mechanical Girls might be playing, and she loved Penny Polendina to no end, so that would be fun as all get-out.

Her only true reason for buying tickets and making the trip halfway across Mistral City was her endless love: Cinder Fall. Cinder did the majority of the voice work on Emerald's most favorite anime, an ongoing saga of sexually ambiguous twenty-somethings piloting giant robots in space. GAYS AND GIANT ROBOTS! IN SPACE! How can anyone go wrong with that?

She knew that Cinder and a few of the others from the show would be signing sometime early, so she had been sure to make the scene with time to spare. She'd even gone as far as to construct a cosplay of Jerricka Lindsay, her favorite character from the _Silent Earth 3_ saga. She was a kickass pilot with a purple mech unit and a gorgeous nonbinary partner. Unfortunately, Emerald didn't know any other weaboos or otaku, and she knew none of her friends could have been swindled into dressing up as Momoko Kyra.

They were so gorgeous, though. Not as pretty as Lindsey, but then again, Emerald was biased. Cinder voiced her favorite character, after all.

She passed through the entryway, flashing her convention badge at the attendants and guards. Within minutes she'd sighted a cosplay of Kyra and called out across the room to them. The redhead motioned for a picture, and their friend snapped a photo of the two of them. The redhead tapped their Scroll against Emerald's, and they thanked one another and parted ways.

There were so many cosplays to take in and behold. She wondered if she would find any more _Silent Earth 3_ characters. As luck would have it, she found an almost complete crew; conveniently they were only missing Jerricka. Emerald scored a few pictures and thanked them all, elated to know that she wasn't the only weeb that loved all those space gays.

She perused a merchandise table after scooping up a Ramune and some pocky sticks at the local snack shack. She snapped the plastic tab out of its home atop the bottle and placed it into the glass seal. She then palmed the tab and busted out the marble, the soda bubbling up to the top of the bottle but not running over. She let the beverage settle for a moment, so as not to have it fizz up and spill everywhere.

She finally took a sip, and the strawberry flavor turned her eyes into hearts.

Emerald noticed a particularly lovely figurine of Lindsay, and soon spotted one of Kyra. She suddenly had to have them both, so she began doing what she did the best: wheeling and dealing to snag the perfect sale. This particular merchant was a pretty hard sell, but he seemed to be a trader also. Emerald had her figurines for 125 Lien and a signed copy of _The Man with Two Souls_ , the salesman's favorite book.

It wasn't exactly his signature, as she'd copied it from another the author had autographed, but it was close enough. It was only copied, not forged, so she hadn't really cheated him.

She soon realized that the _Silent Earth 3_ booth was nearby, so she went to check it out. Only a watcher was there at the moment, and she informed Emerald that the talent would be around soon enough, so she stood around and waited. And finally, they appeared.

Cinder Fall stood before Emerald, the wondrous creation she'd fallen for many times over. A crowd began rushing over, so Emerald made certain she was near the front of the mob that ensued.

"CINDER! I think I might be your biggest fan! Lindsay is my most favorite character! I love all your other voice work, too!" Emerald blurted out before she could stop herself. She blushed ten shades of red before producing a poster for the anime and requesting that her idol sign it.

"I appreciate that more than you know! One question, though: do you think I sound like Jessica Nigri?" Cinder queried. Emerald look a bit confused.

"Um, I'm not that familiar with her. I know she's beautiful, but she doesn't compare to you." Emerald's mouth kept saying things she didn't want it to say. Cinder didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was known to revel in the attention and praise.

"Well, I thank you for that. I think she's as fine as a blonde can be, but people keep telling me I sound like her. Personally, I don't hear it. I'm just glad I don't look that much like her. Her boob game is a tad too strong. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I prefer my ladies bottom-heavy."

Emerald involuntarily popped her hips at that, hoping that she possessed the right amount of 'bottom'. She blushed bright red after doing so, a sweat drop appearing next to her forehead.

"Yeah, Greenie, you look like just my type. Are you gonna be here all day?" Cinder asked her, stunning her for a moment. She had no clue what to say to the goddess in front of her.

"I was planning on it."

"Well, I'm free in a couple hours if you want to split for coffee. The lobby makes a few phenomenal blends." Emerald's eyes turned to stars at the very thought.

"I'd love to! Ooh, I almost forgot, could I get a picture with you?"

"Most certainly! Selfie with me!" They huddled together and each took out their Scrolls, Cinder snapping her shot first and then Emerald doing hers. "Lovely!" The two of them tapped Scrolls to exchange information. "I'll see you in a couple hours, Emerald."

Emerald stumbled away from the table with gigantic hearts in her eyes. Cinder Fall had asked her to coffee. Ooh, she was proud of her body. This big old behind had caught the eye of the love of her life. Her squishy thighs had crossed Cinder's eyes, and Emerald could be proud of that. She roamed around the Con, waiting ever patiently until Cinder would come to her.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: I lifted the name of the fictional anime from Coheed and Cambira, because there's a touch of their music and mythos in literally everything I can find an excuse to write it into. _Silent Earth 3_ , in my mind at least, is reminiscent of Gurren Lagann. Anyway, Emerald is my favorite antagonist because I feel like her alignment is not entirely defined. Although, given recent events... let's not talk about that! XD))**


	9. Behind the Jagged Mountain (Day 9: Grimm

Day 9: A Creature of Grimm

 **((Beowolf. Team RWBY on an extermination mission. White Rose and Bumbleby. Battle, shenanigans, the usual.))**

'Behind the Jagged Mountain'

The horde of Beowolves had set upon them from what seemed like nowhere. The four members of Team RWBY had fought them for hours, but the Wolves never let them rest for long. The enormous mountain sprawled out before them was the home to what must have been thousands of various Grimm. There seemed to be more Beowolves than anything, but a Boarbatusk or an Ursa cold be found here or there.

Yang had just scared herself up a nice Ursa. She taunted the massive beast for a moment, egging it on to lunge at her. Once it did, she threw a flurry of punches, reinforced by her gauntlets' shots. The bear slashed and hacked at her but it could not connect a hit. She smashed her fist into its skull, firing a shot for good measure. The Grimm fell over and quickly disintegrated.

"That was a bear-y fine workout!" She bragged out loud, her teammates groaning at her awful pun. At least she was in high spirits. A flock of small-ish Nevermores fell out of the sky in a pile. Blake grinned at her work.

"I swear that last one cawed 'NOT AGAIN!' just before the round hit it," Blake mentioned to no one in particular. She joined Yang in the center of their perimeter, and the two of them watched as Weiss contended with a Beringel. The simian Grimm grabbed at her with its filthy mitts, but she stabbed and pricked its hands with her rapier. Finally tiring of the beast, she shot a round of ice Dust at each of its fists and produced a few glyphs.

She sailed between the glyphs effortlessly, striking the awful ape repeatedly. She finally stabbed through its chest and shot more ice Dust into it. It disintegrated soon enough, the inky blackness wafting into the air.

Ruby was engrossed in a scrap with two Beowolves at the moment. They were the last two of the horde she'd been tearing to shreds, and they looked to be Alpha Wolves. Nothing Ruby Rose could not handle, to be sure.

She shot forward and made an uppercut slash at one of them, knocking it into the air. She shot her body into the Grimm, breaking off a bone or two. She kicked off that one and hacked at the next one, splitting it cleanly in half. She fired a round to gain momentum and brought her blade down on the second Wolf in a delicate spin, splaying the beast all over the asphalt. She landed gracefully, or as gracefully as Ruby Rose could, on both feet, smirking proudly as she surveyed her work.

"Good show, ladies. One of these days we might just be decent fighters." Yang joked.

"Speak for yourself, sis! I'm a Grimm slayer through and through!" Ruby bragged as she morphed her scythe into its rifle shape.

"My little demon slayer is so adorable." Weiss bragged, hearts in her eyes as she gazed at Ruby. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Quit gawking at my sister, Weiss! Even the Grimm will get grossed out!" Yang rebuked. Blake laughed at the four of them.

"We're covered in Grimm and Weiss is still thirsty, Ruby is still shiny, and Yang is still extra! That's why I love you gals!" The Faunus mentioned, wiggling her cat ears at the thought.

"You wanna talk about being thirsty? You've been groping Yang the whole mission!" Weiss sounded almost jealous, which she hated to no end, but she and Ruby hadn't had much in the way of alone time this mission.

"Well, she can't keep her hands off me, so why shouldn't I grope back? I bet if Ruby touched your butt this much you'd have a fit!" Blake fired back. Weiss rolled her blue eyes.

"I wish she would touch my butt..." Weiss groaned.

"That's not fair! You touched mine once and thought I was freaking out about it, and now you won't do it again! No matter how much I've cried!"

"You don't cry about it that much..." Weiss mentioned.

"I've never heard you mention it..." Yang chortled.

"I CRY ABOUT IT ON THE INSIDE!" Ruby persisted.

"Oh my gods, just go around that corner and manhandle each other for a few minutes and shut the hell up about it! Yang and I will keep watch and make sure no Grimm eat either of you while you're naked!" Blake fumed, clearly not wanting to hear any more of Weiss's and Ruby's butt talk. Yang's eyes blanked out at her girlfriend's words.

"I'm not Grimm watching while she has her way with my sister!" Yang argued. Blake rolled her eyes, yanking Yang away from the scene.

"You've got seven minutes, girls! Make them count! Then Yang and I will have ours while you two keep watch!" Blake left a shadow as a sentinel, and Weiss and Ruby claimed a spot behind some rocks. They checked for remaining Grimm before having their moment. Once their time was through, the two of them were pleasantly surprised and in much better moods.

Apparently, a determined couple can get a lot accomplished in seven minutes. That's what Piers Anthony told me, at least...

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: The whole 'touch my butt' business was inspired by a lovely fic by SimplyKorra. One of his angsty Bees fics where White Rose is off in the background being cute. I think it may have been 'Surrender' but I can't remember. Check Matt out. He's incredible. Also, it's rare I get to make a Piers Anthony joke, so I revel in the opportunity. WAHAHA!))**


	10. Ice 9 (Day 10: A Professor)

Day 10: A Professor or Headmaster

 **((Dr. Oobleck. Teams RWBY and CRRM recently got into some trouble for an 'experiment' gone terribly wrong, and Dr. Oobleck is so intrigued he tires to recreate the results. Featuring characters owned by** KimiHeartBlade **and her brother. Prompt came from them, also.))**

'Ice 9'

"This experiment is shaping up to be incredible! We should soon be experiencing a positively breathtaking... experience!" The Doc rambled on and on, speaking faster than anyone in his vicinity could listen. He was conducting a bit of a repeat experiment.

A few weeks ago, members of Teams RWBY and **CRRM** had constructed a Dust-propelled ride out of a chair and some Dust vials and had spent part of an afternoon convincing fellow students to ride in it.

 **Maize Demetra** of CRRM had somehow talked her gargantuan teammate, **Rhett Aquilon** , to take a ride in the speedy contraption, leading only to misfortune for the polar bear Faunus. The restraints must have snapped off or something because instantly Rhett was launched into the air at excessive speeds.

The frozen bear bullet careened down a long corridor, students dodging him the best they could as he screamed. Velvet Scarlatina had snapped a photograph of Rhett in this state in hopes of using the ability in combat. Weiss Schnee had used her glyphs to avoid the freezing mass of bear man. Pyrrha Nikos had done an impressive shield roll off Rhett's back or shoulders, while Jaune Arc and been knocked thirty feet down the corridor.

Eventually, the massive young man shot out the side of the building. He finally collided with the gigantic statue in the courtyard, but not before passing Professors Opzin and Goodwitch. He was mere inches from Glynda's face as he shot by, leaving her to wonder what the Dust that thing had been.

When she went to investigate, she found Yang and Ruby, along with Maize and her teammate **Rusty Holt** , the four of them laughing their heads away.

"What is that contraption?" She demanded, whipping her crop in the machine's direction.

"We were doing a science experiment..." Yang mentioned.

"Okay, so what did you launch out of that thing that just nearly crashed into myself and Professor Ozpin?" Goodwitch continued. The four of them looked around at each other. Where was **Crystal Brooke** when they needed her? She always crafted the best stories to get them out of trouble, or could at least talk them toward a lighter sentence.

"A student, Professor..." Rusty grumbled. Glynda's eyes nearly came out of their sockets at that admission.

"WHO? WAS? IT?" She shrieked. The four perpetrators looked at one another again, knowing full well they'd been defeated.

"It was my partner, ma'am. Rhett Aquilon," Tiny Maize finally confessed.

"Well, that would explain the cold. But, that boy is enormous! How did you launch him so far?"

"We're really not sure. We might have used a lot more Dust than we thought..." Ruby suggested sheepishly. Suddenly, an imposing figure stumbled into the discussion. Rhett was alive and well, as he'd worn a helmet for this ridiculous endeavor, and his Aura was still intact. It had fallen red, but it had yet to run out. He must have conjured some ice around him shortly before the impact.

Glynda confiscated the teams' little science project and let the kids off with detentions. Rhett would give one of them a smashing if they really needed it, Glynda was certain.

Dr. Oobleck got wind of the whole situation, and he himself wondered how they launched such a monolithic man so far and so fast. Rhett had sailed through the air at Mach 2, at least. There were Dust rounds that could not travel that fast. So, the Doc decided he would try and recreate the scenario in a controlled environment.

Once he'd constructed the device and rigged the necessary Dust, he had needed a Rhett-sized dummy. At 7'2" and at least 400 pounds, such a dummy would be hard to come by, and the Oobleck certainly didn't want to put the boy through all that again.

Professor Port had happened to be on the scene when Oob had finished preparing, and he figured it would be a load of fun to be the crash test dummy. So Port loaded himself into the machine, and Oobleck launched him.

The mustached huntsman flew a few feet and plummeted to the floor.

"Well, that isn't right at all, is it?" Dr. Oobleck observed. He slid over to his notes and began making different adjustments to the variables. The Dust concentration, the power of the initial blast, the traction of the floor against the wheels of the platform, everything had to be just perfect for that to go down properly.

"That was terrible, Doctor! I thought I'd be in for more of a ride!" Port complained, shaking off his disappointment quickly. "How long before we can go again?" He asked eagerly.

"Give me an hour or so to adjust a few... adjustments. We should be ready again by the end of today's classes."

"Sounds good. See you soon, Barty." Port told him as he made his leave, his mustache wiggling at each syllable.

"Certainly, Peter, and I do appreciate the assistance!" He waved his colleague off before taking a sip from his coffee thermos. "Criminy, that's gone warm!" He complained, pushing a button on his thermos. The fire inside it flared for a moment, heating the coffee to Oob's perfect temperature: scalding hot, face burning lava. Mmm, toasty.

The first few runs were not terribly successful, but the two kept at it over a few weeks. Having something to do with their free time was lovely, especially something ridiculous and hilarious. Eventually, Port was launched across the whole grounds of the school, much to his delight as well as Oobleck's. "Ahh, I love it when a plan comes together..." He sighed as he watched Peter Port soar through the air, sipping his coffee as Port cheered loudly.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: All characters rendered in bold type belong to** KimiHeartBlade and **her brother Aiden. Crystal can spin a pretty incredible story, although I don't know if she posts on here much anymore. Aiden has some pretty awesome ideas, too. I have another fic about Rhett but I have yet to post it. He's really fun to write. ^_^))**


	11. Silver and Cold (Day 11: RWBY OC)

Day Eleven: RWBY OC (Yours or Someone Else's)

 **((Zwei Silverstein of Team MZKL. Backstory fic. Kinda... Zwei has a sparring match with his girlfriend Ariah, complete with cuteness and Mikari clan shenanigans.))**

'Silver and Cold'

He blocked the swing of her sai with the handle of his purple ax, spinning it in his hand and thrusting the blade at her. She blocked with her second sai, going for a stab with the first one. Zwei spun the purple ax to block, knocking it from her hand. Ariah snatched the sai out of the air with her scaly tail, passing it back to her empty hand after blocking another attack.

"Enough with the damned parrying! Have a real fight or get out of my ring!" Elder Genkai shrieked at the two of them. Ariah rolled her eyes before looking at their village's surrogate grandmother.

"I swear, we're NOT parrying! We're just that evenly matched!" She protested. Zwei nodded at the clan elder. The old woman cackled as she shook her head.

"You just love looking at each other so much that you're playing around! Not that either of you is afraid to make a hit, but you're too busy gawking at each other to fight!" Genkai cackled. Zwei laughed loudly at that.

"Well, you know what the fight does for me, Elder Hag!" He joked, ensuring himself a snide comment or a beating. Either one would be fine with him.

"Don't call me that in front of people, Gray Matter! I don't care if you're shagging one of my baby-children!"

"The whole village does not need to know our business, Gran." Ariah rolled her eyes, mortified at Elder Kai's words. Genkai only cackled again.

"Well if you weren't so _noisy_ , they might not know. Have you thought of it that way?" Genkai goaded her. Ariah rolled her eyes again, slashing at Zwei with a sai. She slashed at him hand over hand, Zwei blocking every hit with one of his axes. He spun the other one on his wrist and slashed downward at her. Ariah thrust both her sais up and caught the ax head between them, and with a pull, she'd wrenched it from his hand. The ax flew across the ring and fell to the ground.

"Oh, she's got some fight in her now, doesn't she?" Ototo, Ariah's father, mentioned as he appeared next to his mother. Elder Genkai chortled and watched on.

Zwei hacked away at his dear love, dealing hits on either side of her shoulders. She blocked his strikes hit for hit. Were they truly this evenly matched? Well, they had trained together for over a year, since Zwei had come to live with her family. Living among the Faunus had taught Zwei quite a lot. He already didn't like many humans. Atlas had given him a difficult childhood.

His father Eins had been a decorated general in the army of Atlas, but Eins had been taken down in battle, or so the army had told them. His mother had run a small bakery in the city alongside their house, but some hooligans had set fire to it, burning the whole building and killing Azura. Zwei had found the arsonists and beaten them senseless, and he had nearly been arrested until a bystander recognized the fire starters.

He'd even been evicted from an apartment just because Ariah had visited him. The prejudiced landowner hadn't even given an excuse. "You're not bringing Faunus trash around my paying tenants! Pack your shit and get out!" So he'd moved with Ariah to her family's village a few miles out of the city. Faunus who had known nothing about him had taken him in, helped him refine his fighting prowess, and even helped him to forge his weapon.

Before them, he'd only had a guitar, a knapsack full of notebooks, and the clothes on his back. Now he was a warrior, and the Mikari clan was his family now. Rinku, Ariah's uncle, was an ingenious inventor who helped training fighters to forge their weapons. Now Zwei would be applying to Haven Academy in Mistral soon. Ariah had another year before she could apply, but she was likely going to Beacon Academy in Vale.

The two fighters slashed and sliced relentlessly. Zwei knocked her back long enough to make for his second ax. Just as he grabbed it, his body froze. Ariah had captured him with her shadow. She smirked at the success of her Semblance. Zwei grinned at his love before screaming loudly, the sound increasing to a deafening shrill. The force of the sound knocked Ariah over.

By the time Ariah had collected herself, Zwei had pinned her to the floor of the ring. "Better luck next time, my dear." He told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. This was how they usually finished battles.

"Great work, both of you! Now go get some dinner before your kid brothers eat everything!" Genkai congratulated as she dismissed them. Zwei could hardly wait for whatever Juri had cooked.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: Zwei Silverstein is primarily based on Night Wolf from Mortal Kombat, but he has touches of a whole host of Kombat characters. His essential weapons are two purple throwing axes named Hiei and Kurama that can morph together into a rocket-launcher-type gun that can fire other weapons and items. Sort of like the Rock-It Launcher from Fallout 3. I know that's kind of OP, so he doesn't use it much for fighting. His Semblance is sound amplification, which he uses in tune with a guitar, a cello, or his voice. He can also turn into a wolf, but he hasn't found that out yet. That will probably be near the end of Team MZKL's story if I EVER ACTUALLY WRITE THE DAMNED THING!**

 **Ariah Mikari is based primarily on Raphael the Ninja Turtle, though she is named after Arya Stark from A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones and Jasmine from Pokemon. (Her Japanese name is Mikari). She wields dual sais that can turn into pistols. She calls them Silver Vipers. Her Semblance is Shadow Possession. At first, she has to step on a shadow, much like Asato Kido from Yu Yu Hakusho, but eventually she learns to move her shadow like Shikamaru Nara from Naruto. She likes to call it 'Shadow Sneak'. All of her family members are named after Yu Yu Hakusho characters, as that's my favorite anime. Zwei's weapons are named after her family members.))**


	12. Alright (Day 12: Deceased Character)

Day 12: Deceased Character

 **((Penny Polendina, as much as it hurts me to say so. Future-ish fic. Music AU. The Mechanical Girls have a show at the Rooster's Teeth, opening for the biggest band in Vale. Penny hates long airship rides, but the idea of seeing her favorite gemstone has her spirits high. Nuts and Dolts. Impending adorkable cuteness. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Or something...))**

'Alright'

Penny and her bandmates were restless beyond belief on this airship voyage. Why did Vale have to be so far away? Neo had paced the floor of the vessel countless times already. Of course, Neo was always restless; she could hardly stop moving even when she was asleep. Magenta was holed up in a room with her guitar. Daisy was drumming on any surface she could find.

Penny didn't dare practice, as both her voice and her trumpet would annoy the other passengers. Being loud would have unfortunate outcomes for the four of them. Dust, why did this trip need to take so long?

Penny took solace in the thoughts of seeing her wonderful red girl. Ruby Rose had promised to make the scene at the show, and would probably want Penny to stay with her for as long as she could. The Rooster's Teeth was Penny's most favorite venue to perform, and it made the Mechanical Girls sound stellar. Atlas's very own Extra Life was a decent venue, but Penny had played there millions of times, so it had long lost its sparkle.

Also, a show at the Rooster's Teeth meant quality Ruby time. Ruby would move to Atlas, she'd told Penny many times, if she weren't so desperately needed at Signal. Qrow was always away on missions these days, and Ruby had stepped into his slot. There were not very many scythe wielders out there, and their prowess and experience were invaluable.

That didn't change how Penny felt, but she respected her girlfriend's wishes all the same. She wished this airship ride didn't last so long. She wouldn't have so much time to think about such things. A practice session would be lovely, but most of the passengers were certain to be asleep at this late hour. There wasn't much else that would take her stress away.

Her Scroll beeped and vibrated. She snatched it up from her handbag and tapped the 'Unlock' button. A message from her most favorite person showed on the screen.

'Hey, lovely. :)' The message read. Penny grinned from ear to ear at reading that.

'Hey, Gemstone!' She tapped away. 'I can't sleep on this airship to save my life.'

'Yeah, that's always a real drag. :/' Her Gemstone replied. Penny tapped away at her Scroll excitedly. She was so happy Ruby had been awake. Her nerves had calmed down as she read Ruby's messages and tapped out her replies. Ruby was better at texting than talking unless she was right there with someone, so Penny didn't press her for a phone call or anything.

Within just a few more hours she would see her favorite person.

\/\/\/

"PENNY!" Ruby shouted as Penny moved past the terminal. She tossed her bags down on the floor and rushed over to hug Ruby, the two of them crashing onto the floor. "Whyyyy?" Ruby groaned, knowing full well she'd brought that on herself.

"I'm so happy to see you, Ruby! This flight has been horrendous. We've had almost no time to practice, which was about the only thing that could keep me from stressing out."

"Yeah, trumpets are loud, and airships aren't exactly spacey. You guys can have a session at my place. If they're all willing to haul over there..."

"I'm sure we'll get a session or two at the Teeth. I have a little time for you, though. Shall we grab a bite to eat?" She asked politely. Ruby beamed at the idea.

"Ursa Major has the best eats in Vale! Wait, you don't eat animals..."

"I eat fish, as long as it isn't looking at me. No other meat, though."

"Oh, well they have a pretty awesome seabass there," Ruby cheered. Once Penny reclaimed her bags, the two of them made for Ruby's truck. Their meal at Ursa Major was stellar, and Penny left their waitron a positively monstrous tip. The young woman had cheered loudly and hugged Penny, and she even packed a nice dessert in the girls' doggy bag.

Ruby dropped Penny off at the Rooster's Teeth. The rest of the band had already checked in, so Penny walked into the venue and up to the desk.

"She's a sound tech, she's with us." She told the staff woman, who nodded. Ruby thought she saw the woman wink, but it didn't matter. Ruby was backstage with her girlfriend's band and would be onstage for the performance, at least according to Penny.

Neo slapped and plucked the enormous strings of her bass guitar, the anticipation causing her eyes to change colors. Daisy smashed away at her drums while Magenta ran chords with her guitar. Penny tuned up her own guitar, though she'd probably hardly need it, and tested out Magenta's saxophone. With two horns they could play one of Penny's favorites.

"So, could we run through 'TANK' real fast, ladies?" Neo smirked wildly at the mention of the song, slapping out the familiar rhythm with her bass guitar. The beat took over Daisy's senses, and Penny and Magenta thrust their horns up. They traded back and forth, as the song was little more than a huge horn solo.

"Incredible as always..." Ruby cheered as the band finished. Penny winked, her bright green eyes melting Ruby's heart. She really did love this woman. The distance could be trying at times, but she had Signal and Penny had the Mechanical Girls. Were there any Primary Combat Schools in Atlas? She was unfamiliar with how the school system worked there since the military and all that was crammed together.

"Penny, I think I want to move to Atlas with you... Is there a PCS there, do you know?" She asked her girlfriend. Penny's eyes turned to stars at the very idea.

"My father helps students at Alsius Academy to forge their weapons. He mentioned they were looking for a new teacher for their Creatures of Grimm course. Isn't that what you teach at Signal?" Ruby nodded. "I'll call him after the concert and see who you'll need to get in touch with to see about that. Oh, I can't believe we might be able to move in together!" Penny cheered at the height of her voice. She almost knocked Magenta over with her trumpet. "Oh, sorry Gen." Magenta shrugged it off. She knew how excitable Penny could be, especially with the little redhead around.

A technician for the club called for them to make the stage. Penny smiled and kissed Ruby before she and her bandmates ventured to the stage for sound check and to perform.

"You can come to the stage, too, hon. I know you aren't really with the band, but Penny might kick our faces if we don't let you up there." The tech told Ruby, winking as he followed the band. Ruby rushed up to the stage, trying not to get rose petals everywhere.

The Mechanical Girls' set went perfectly, as did that of the incredible Dark Crystals, the biggest band in Vale. The four of them even got to chat up the four Crystals. **Spyro Tenerife** and **Shade Targary** talked guitar and vocals with Magenta and Penny, while **Kilgann Chase** talked with Daisy about rhythm. Neo and **Sunset 'Crash' Bakudan** spoke somewhere that no one could hear them. Being silent was part of Crash's stage persona, and Neo just didn't talk that much.

Penny had spoken to her father, and he'd said he would put in a good word for Ruby. As the daughter of two members of Beacon's most well-respected team, as well as a Beacon alum herself, she should have no problem getting the slot. They desperately needed it filled, and Signal did have some extra staff these days. They'd replace her in no time, easy greasy.

A few weeks later, Ruby had gotten the slot at Alsius Academy, and she and Yang were packing her things for the big move. Yang and Taiyang were both immensely proud of Ruby, and Ruby could not wait to be in Atlas with the love of her life.

"Write to us when you aren't too busy being incredible!" Taiyang told her. Yang chortled.

"Or shagging that girl that's waiting for you out there." Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister, and Taiyang tried to pretend he hadn't heard that. Ruby hugged her sister and father before cramming her things into the taxi and hauling off to the airport.

She could hardly wait to see her Mechanical Girl again.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: The members of the Dark Crystals are the intellectual property of ZweI the Penguin With a Pen. They's mine, and you'se can't have them! WAHAHA! But seriously, the four of them are gender swaps. Spyro Tenerife and Crash Bakudan are Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot, of course. Shade Targary is a swap of Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones, and Kilgann Chase is based on Chase from the Amory Wars.**

 **More importantly, I love the very idea of Penny Polendina fronting a ska-punk band, and the Mechanical Girls gives me an excuse to use Neo without making her a stabby psycho princess. And them playing 'TANK!' from Cowboy Bebop gives me life. ^_^))**


	13. Misery Business (Day 13: ZWEI)

Day 13: ZWEI

 **((As per usual, I wrote a shippy fic with everyone's favorite dog in the background. This time, we have Bumbleby enjoying a day at the beach.))**

'Misery Business'

"Did we _have_ to bring the dog?" Blake complained again as she and Yang walked toward the beach. Zwei trotted along at Yang's feet. Blake had gotten used to the Corgi to an extent, but she still didn't like it following them around all the time. Oh well, she was determined to have an awesome beach day with Yang, dog or no dog.

"Give it a rest, Bee Vomit. We're stuck with him until dad gets home from his mission, and Ruby and Weiss were hitting the gym. Dogs aren't really allowed, and Glynda would probably kill my sister if Zwei wasted his insides in her gym. Speaking of which," she looked at the dog bouncing at her feet, "would you kindly get on with it? I'm trying to have a date here, dude."

BORK! The small grey dog protested. He would expel his waste when he was good and ready. Humans were always in such a rush. He noticed a fire hydrant that looked particularly interesting and decided that would be the place.

"Finally. Good boy." Yang told him as he returned. Blake rolled her eyes.

"You're going to smell like that dog forever now," Blake complained, whipping her hair around.

"Hey, that usually makes you rub yourself against me, and that's an idea you know I can get behind." Yang purred loudly at that remark.

"Keep talking like that and you won't get any behind..." Blake retorted, Yang nearly spitting out the water she'd been drinking.

"Wow, Blake, I've never heard you make a sex joke in regular conversation."

"Well, I've been around Team SSSN pretty frequently lately, since they're visiting from Haven, and those four are a neverending fountain of crotch humor. Not to mention the horrendous jokes about butt stuff..." The kitty Faunus shuddered at the very thought. "I swear if Sun makes one more joke about Neptune's 'trident' I'm going to strangle him with his own tail."

"Isn't he kind of into that?" Blake thought she would vomit at hearing that.

"I try not to ask, and I try harder not to listen. I think Neptune is more into tail play. Dust, please don't make me talk about this anymore." She could see Yang smirking in her peripheral vision and knew this would not end anytime soon.

"I'll allow you not to suffer... for now." Yang's hand reached up and tousled Blake's hair, causing Blake's ears to wiggle. The same hand traveled down Blake's body before landing firmly on her rear.

"Come on, Glucose. Not with people around." Blake groaned though she appreciated the grope. She caught sight of the beachside snack shop and made for the stand. Yang and Zwei followed close by her. Blake ordered a medium salad with a mug of hot tea.

"And for you- oh my god, can I have your offspring?" The young woman spoke, quickly covering her mouth. "GODS I'M SORRY! You're just so... muscular." The girl's eyes turned to stars at the sight of Yang's incredible arms.

"Thanks, but just so you know, I'm smashing on the cat girl whose order you just took..." Yang replied. This gave Blake an idea.

"Baby, do the thing!" Blake asked. Yang shot her a quick look, but she flexed her right arm anyhow.

"Oh my god," Blake and the cashier both groaned, each of them breathing heavily.

"Your food's on me. The both of you. And even the Corgi, if he'd like something." She told the couple, still starry-eyed at Yang's muscle mass.

"Oh, well I'd like a cheeseburger and a smoothie. Do you have anything raw for Zwei?"

"The only meat that isn't burger meat is our Seafarer Steak, and regulations say I have to cook it. Wouldn't want to get shut down."

"I can see that. He'll have one of those, as rare as you're allowed to do." Yang grinned. She and Blake flipped more than a few Lien at their server. "Buy yourself something you look cute in, though I'm sure you'd look cute in anything."

"Ease up on the flirting, Glucose. Are you trying to out-gay me?" Blake interjected, hardly able to keep a straight face.

"Seriously, Bee Vomit, do I even have to try?" Yang retorted, winking at her girlfriend.

"You two need to stop! I have a shift to work and I can't take much more of this!" The poor server was swooning over the two of them. Blake and Yang shared a laugh as they and Zwei found a table.

"You're seriously just getting a salad?" Yang asked her best girl. Blake wiggled her ears.

"Well, I'm gonna toss this into it." She mentioned as she dug a can of tuna from her pocket.

"OH, MY DUST! BLAKE HAS TUNA IN HER PANTS!"

"Yes, Yang, I do have tuna in my pants. Apparently, everyone here needed to know that, so thanks for sharing that vital information with the entire snack shack." Blake condescended, or at least tried to; her honeypot was too upbeat for any of that.

"CAT EARS AND MUSCLES, since I forgot to take down your names!" The server called out. Blake acquired the food so Yang wouldn't give that poor girl a nosebleed. Blake popped open her tuna and spread it liberally over her glorious salad.

"Oh, and the Struggling Seafarer for the Corgi!" Zwei's head perked up at that, and he trotted over to collect his food. The cashier winked at him as he picked the plate up with his teeth. He returned to the table and tore into his delicious dinner.

"Is it good, boy? Geez, it must be." Yang asked, answering her own question. Zwei seemed to be enjoying his meal just as much as they were enjoying theirs.

BORK! AWOOO! CHOMP!

After their eats, the three of them found a nice spot on the beach to lay out on some towels. Yang complained about her tan wearing off, as she hadn't made the beach since long before the summer started. Blake rolled her eyes, which nearly popped out when Yang tossed off her tank top.

"Good grief, now I know how the snack chick felt. You are so chiseled it's terrible. You have better abs than Sun and better arms than Nora."

"Too bad I don't have better legs than Pyrrha."

"And who says you don't? Hers are much more muscular, but yours are nicer to look at, Honeypot." Blake twitched her eyebrows at her favorite blonde. Yang grinned widely.

"You're too kind, Glucose." Yang rustled Blake's hair with one hand, slapping her behind with the other.

"I knew the suffering wouldn't stop. And here we were, having a cute moment."

"Does my hand being on your butt make it any less cute?"

"I guess not." Blake grinned, resting one hand on Yang's chest. "I hope this moment lasts forever."

"This moment with your hand on my boob?"

"The same as the one with your hand on my ass. It's perfect."

BORK!

"Shut up, Zwei!" Blake complained. "And no, you can't snuggle with us. Not where anybody can see it, at least." Zwei frowned, but he understood. He found a nice spot at the edge of Yang's towel and made a few circles before falling over and exhaling loudly.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: So I feel like I've referenced everything there is to reference in this fic: Scott Pilgrim, actual bees, that awesome Blake cosplayer that was running a booth at Nebraskon [[BLAKE HAS TUNA IN HER PANTS!]], and some garbage from Tumblr. Also, this is where I kind of start to earn my 'M' rating, although the next fic features the Branwen twins and gets kind of filthy. Mostly language, and Qrow hitting on a barkeep, but whatever. Blake and/or Yang flustering random girls is an idea I can get behind. BEES!))**


	14. Come Join the Murder (Day 14: STRQ)

Day 14: Team STRQ Member

 **((Qrow. An alternate version of his and Raven's bar conversation from Volume 4. Or perhaps a different meeting at a different bar. Definitely a different barkeep. She's a smoking hot rabbit lady, according to Qrow at least. THIS is where I earn my M rating, I'm sure of it. Swearing, suggestive themes, all that jazz.))**

'Come Join the Murder'

"I am no one's blessing..." He mumbled as he staggered down the pathway toward the tavern. He'd already been tossed out of one bar, but he wasn't at this new one for more booze. He fumbled with the sideways cross pendant that hung from his neck.

"Not in here, Drunky!" The doorman told him sternly.

"I'm not here to drink, I've had more than my share already. I'm meeting someone here." Qrow stuttered. The guard stood his ground.

"He's with me," spoke a voice behind the doorman, "and I promise he won't have any liquor." The guard stepped out of her way, knowing well not to provoke this one. The whole tavern would be in shambles if anyone pissed her off.

"Certainly, ma'am," he told Raven, but he looked back at Qrow before adding, "I don't want no trouble. I'll tear your arse off if you start anythin' or anger Branwen."

"I'm a Branwen, too, so be careful whose 'arse' you go threatening." Qrow moaned as he showed himself to Raven's table. The doorman rolled his yellow eyes at the remark, though he did see a slight resemblance.

"Two glasses of tea. Make a stiff one for the lady. I'm sure she needs it, talking to my sorry ass," Qrow motioned to the barmaid, flipping her a nice handful of Lien. "And maybe come talk to me when your shift's over," he added. The rabbit-eared Faunus woman gave him a wink, folding one of her ears over as she walked back to the bar. Qrow's eyes followed her skirt for a moment. It had the perfect amount of bounce, waving in time with her steps.

"Yes, she has a sweet behind. Can we finish our conversation before you go trying to dive into it?" Raven bitterly condescended. Qrow looked his sister in the eyes.

"Like you weren't looking! I know how you like your broads, and she fits the bill just fine! The only thing you don't like about is she's not with you! Or, more accurately, she isn't Spring!"

"Do _not_ speak of Vernal that way, you swine!" Raven's red eyes gleamed as the words crossed her lips. That seemed to sting her well enough, Qrow figured.

"So, sweet sister, what do you want with me?"

"Can't a woman just meet her brother for drinks once in a while?"

"Not when the woman is you..." Qrow spat, venom seeping from his words. Raven's eyes narrowed at the comment. The barmaid returned with their drinks, placing them on the table with a beaming grin. Raven stole a look or two at their server. She was a knockout, to be certain. A shame she'd probably be next to Qrow before very long.

Oh well. She had Vernal. Though even the Spring Maiden could hardly stand to pass up a stiff shot of this barkeep...

"Don't you ever get tired of being a scout for that bastard? Like one of Odin's birds, just flying around Remnant and whispering into your self-righteous leader's deaf ears. It's a shame, really. I imagined better for all of us."

"You're one to talk about 'better'. You've spent your entire adulthood running from your real problems. You chose those bandits over your brother, your team, even your daughter-" Raven slammed her fist down on the table.

"DO NOT USE THAT GIRL AGAINST ME!" She raved, collecting herself as she noticed the looks she was receiving from around the tavern. "She reminds me of Taiyang, and the thought of him disgusts me."

"Really? You sure had no problem lying down with him!"

"Summer was interested in him, and I would have done anything for her."

Qrow chortled. "You didn't have to agree so eagerly. I remember you gladly took both of them to bed. Tell me, who did you prefer between your legs? I know Tai has a pretty magical mouth." He would rather not recount those couple of experiences, but he would never forget them.

"Funny, he said the same of you." Raven retorted, trying and failing to get a rise out of her brother.

"It gets lonely out on those missions. Sometimes there's not another human for miles. You make do with what you have, and you should try everything twice. I wouldn't choose Tai again, as I've lost the taste for that sort of thing, but I'll always have those nights in the forest." Raven gagged at the very thought. Qrow was definitely drunk if he was recounting his intimate misadventures with Xiao Long.

"It's been terrible seeing you, as it normally is."

"Have you ever thought about visiting your daughter? Or even your stepkid? That child is incredible."

"I'm sure she takes after her mother," Raven's expression darkened. "That's precisely what will get her killed, just like Summer. That haughty bastard Opzin sent her into a fight she wasn't ready for, yet you and Tai still follow him like lost puppies!"

"Are we ever ready for the fight when it comes, dear sister? Summer chose to follow Oz, and you turned your back on her for it. How do you think that made her feel? One of the only people she'd ever loved left her? To form a crew of bandits and corrupt the order of the Seasons? Your girlfriend is one of the keys to defeating this Salem character, but you're content to keep Vernal between your legs while that bitch destroys the fucking world?" Qrow hiccuped, taking a long gulp of his tea. "Mmm, that's tasty."

"I want no part of Ozpin's war!" Raven rebuked, picking up her mask and leaving the table.

"Raven, before long it will be _everyone's war_! Do you not understand that?"

"I have a Season on my side. I don't intend to give that up. Until next time, brother. Be sure to keep Odin well informed." She drew her sword and slashed into the open air, creating a portal which she stepped through instantly. Qrow shook his head, eyeing the drink Raven had hardly touched. He made certain the barmaid and the doorman were looking elsewhere, and he gunned the tea. It wasn't very stiff; in fact, it was just tea. Raven must have shot the broad one of her famous looks.

"So Babbity Rabbity, your shift over yet?" He asked her with a grin. She sidled over and sat on his lap.

"Wouldn't you know it? I just finished up!" She grinned, wrapping a leg around him. Oh, he'd certainly picked a good one tonight.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: This was written during Volume 5, after we'd met Vernal but before we found out... you know. If you don't I'm not telling you. The whole season's on YouTube now so go find out. Also, I sort of headcanon that Taiyang put the moves on his whole team at one point or another. I could imagine him getting next to Qrow... if only to unlock the BONED ENTIRE TEAM achievement.))**


	15. Write You a Song (Day 15)

Day 15: You Dressed as a Character

 **((So I usually scrap this prompt and just write whatever comes to mind, as this day is geared more toward visual art. Music AU but only a little bit. Weiss asks Blake to help her write a song for Ruby. White Rose. Notes of Bumbleby. Mention of Arkos.))**

'Write You a Song'

Weiss scribbled away in her notebook, tapping her pen against one knee. Periodically, she set her notebook aside and picked up her violin, although it wasn't much of an instrument for building a rhythm. She wished she could play the bass guitar like Blake, or at least the guitar like Ruby. She took her notebook and scribbled some more.

The lyrics flowed from her mind the same as they always had, but without a piano, it was difficult to write a rhythm. Her violin could make a melody well enough, though singing and playing a melody was a bit trying. She put her notebook away as the dorm's door clicked open. She saw her teammate's flowing black hair and sighed in relief.

"Hey, Blake, are you terribly busy?" Weiss asked. Blake's eyes darted toward the white queen. Seeing her in such disarray concerned the black cat.

"Not at the moment. I've got an essay to finish, but I've still got a few days before Oobleck wants it handed in... What can I do for you, Snowdrop?"

"Well, don't laugh at me, but I'm trying to write a song for Ruby." Weiss blushed bright red at the admission. Blake grinned lightly at the white queen, her cat ears wiggling involuntarily.

"I don't see why I would laugh at that. Nearly everything you write in that notebook has something to do with Ruby, and it's cute that you want to write her something. What have you got so far?" Blake sat on the bed with Weiss, careful not to harm her violin or sit on her notebook. Weiss sighed out loud as she pondered that question.

"Part of a melody... and a mountain of lyrics that might not even fit. I really just need a rhythm, but I don't have a keyboard here. Coco's launchpad would be nice to have." The white queen rolled her eyes. Blake chuckled. "What?"

"The launchpad is for making beats, and you don't have the rhythm for that..." The black cat giggled quietly, her cat ears twitching. Weiss inhaled sharply as if to say 'HOW DARE' before realizing that Blake wasn't wrong and laughing out loud at the thought. "So you say you have a melody? Lay it on me, Ice Queen."

Weiss made a face. "Oh, we're gonna start that again?"

"Sorry. You get one free chop at me. Just, not in front of Yang. The puns are bad enough without her calling me 'Meow Mix'!" The two girls shared a laugh at that terrible idea as Weiss took up her violin. She thought for a moment before playing her notes for Blake. Blake pondered over the melody for a moment, taking up the team's collective acoustic guitar.

All four of them used this instrument for writing, although Weiss couldn't play well enough to follow her singing.

Blake strummed a chord to find her key, following Weiss's notes the best she could. "It's a bit tough to follow, but I think I've got it. Let's get to those lyrics." Blake noted as Weiss passed her the notebook. Blake's eyes widened at the sight of the lyrics. "Dust, Weiss. Did you write her a song or an essay?"

"Shush! It's nothing more than you write about Yang."

"Weiss, this is two whole pages! Pyrrha doesn't write this much about Jaune, and she likes him so much it's senseless," Blake remarked. Weiss laughed, knowing Blake was far from wrong.

"She's always got hearts in her eyes around him. He must lay it on her pretty well," Weiss remarked. Blake nearly spat out the tea she'd been sipping. She'd never heard Weiss make such a crack; it was sort of refreshing.

The two of them worked on the lyrics and the tune for most of the evening, as Ruby and Yang were both out on the town. During their working, the two of them traded notepads. Weiss hadn't had any idea that Blake wrote, and she knew that Blake was very guarded when it came to her notebooks. She remembered that one Blake had set fire to last semester.

"Blake, your writings are incredible. I didn't know you wrote lyrics. How come you've never presented them for our music?"

Blake's right ear twitched. "Well, we've always written our music with your lyrics, so I guess I never thought about it. I don't think our music would fit my lyrics, anyway. Ruby and Yang play fast and heavy."

Weiss looked down at the notepad in her lap, scouring Blake's words for a moment more. "These look more like poems, really. You could maybe recite some between songs sometimes?"

"Who knows?" She mused as Weiss turned another page. Blake took notice and her eyes bulged. "Please don't read that one..."

"Why? Hmm, 'Dragon of the Sun'... OH, MY DUST! IS THIS-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" The black cat roared, but she knew she was too late. The white queen was already halfway down the page, so there was no turning back now.

"Dust, Blake, have you read this to Yang?"

"Tell. Her. NOTHING! I'm trying to find the right time to present it..." She blushed brightly, Weiss laughing at her. This poem was certainly 'something'. Blake still had yet to stop blushing.

"It's beautiful, Blake. A tad saucy, sure, but if that's how you feel about her... Maybe you should let her know?" Weiss suggested. Blake's ears wiggled.

"She knows I like her, and she's told me she likes me. I just don't know if she knows how much, and I don't want to push anything." Blake sighed. Weiss nodded.

"I guess I could see that. The poem is breathtaking, though, and I think you should show it to her someday."

"I probably will. Maybe then she'll show me something." The black cat smirked. Weiss made a fake gagging sound at that. "Hey, do you want my help with this song or not?"

"Yes! In fact, I need it, Meow Mix." Weiss shot back. Blake rolled her eyes.

"I guess I deserved that. So, let's run through the song again." She strummed the guitar, and Weiss began singing. The two of them tweaked the song here and there as they saw fit, and before too long they thought they might just have something.

Ruby was going to be impressed with it, Weiss was certain.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: WEISS DAS GAY! Of course, Weiss is the poster girl for being Gay and Extra TM. I figured I'd get Blake to help her because Yang would probably unintentionally give Weiss grief, or at the very least distract her. Any excuse to write White Rose is one I will always take. XD))**


	16. The Dirty Glass (Day 16)

Day 16: A Character Dressed in What You're Currently Wearing

 **((I was still in my work uniform, and I work in a truck-stop casino with a small bar, so I made Pyrrha a bartender. A little Arkos. Suggestive themes such as alcohol, not-entirely-legal gambling, et cetera.))**

'The Dirty Glass'

The midnight shift had gotten to be a real drag. Pyrrha was almost tempted to waste a Lien or two on a Pachinko machine, but that would get her in trouble. Moreover, she never won at the silly things anyhow. She picked up her Scroll and shot Jaune a message, hoping he'd be awake and maybe even come see her.

The Dirty Glass was a tiny bar that once featured legal gambling machines, though the terminals had long been shut off... or at least their connections had been severed. A few of the tavern's employees knew how they could make the machines function, and the boss herself could be found from time to time wasting her coins away.

"Welcome to the Dirty Glass." Pyrrha greeted the woman that crossed her door frame. She hadn't seen this one before, not that she could remember anyway. "Scan your Scroll against mine, please."

"Really? I'm in here every night!" The woman protested. Pyrrha shook her head.

"I'm here every night also, and I can't say I've seen you before, ma'am." She replied respectfully. The woman rolled her eyes at that, and Pyrrha decided she'd had more than her fill of this woman's attitude. "Scan your Scroll or get out of my bar! Simple as that!"

"You don't have to give me an attitude about it!"

"Excuse me, you've had nothing but attitude since you walked in here, and I'd like to say I've been pretty polite with you. If you keep showing me your ass I'm not going to be polite anymore! So you've got one last chance: please scan your Scroll or you will need to leave." Pyrrha replied. Finally, the woman tapped her Scroll against Pyrrha's, her information appearing on Pyrrha's screen. "Surprise, surprise! Too young, sweetie. You have to leave." The woman cursed at that.

"In fact, since you gave me so much attitude, you won't be coming back in here even when you _are_ legal! Have a nice life, dear!" Pyrrha told the awful woman, smirking for good measure. The woman gasped. It was almost like she thought Pyrrha had wronged her somehow, though Pyrrha was just doing her duty. She finally stormed out. Pyrrha tapped at her Scroll, adding the ornery lady to the bar's banned list.

She realized her liquor cabinet was scantily clad, so she ventured to the back and grabbed some bottles. She stocked the bottles as she saw fit, smiling at a bottle of her favorite flavored liqueur. She would need to think about a few drinks after work.

The front door gave it's miserable dinging signal, alerting her to the arrival of new customers. A party of three had joined her. "Welcome to the Dirty Glass! Um, I need to see-"

"Give her your Scroll, dude." One of the two older men mentioned. He looked to be in his forties with close-cropped black hair. The other man looked about thirty with a well managed orange beard. The person in question looked like a teenager and sported bright blue hair that matched his eyes. He scanned his Scroll against Pyrrha's, her screen showing that he was twenty years old.

"I assume he's the designated driver since he can't drink yet." She'd never thought of doing it that way. Maybe Jaune would be her driver next time she felt the need to turn up. No, he would be drinking age soon enough.

"Yeah, that's our scheme. I need one of those apple cider beer things you guys push." Red requested. Pyrrha motioned to the black-haired gentleman.

"I'd like a Lemon Drop, please." He mentioned. Pyrrha scooped ice into a metal shaker, pouring a shot of vodka and some lemon juice into it and dusting the mix with sugar. She placed the cap on her shaker and danced around as she shook her glorious concoction. She rubbed the rim of a small plastic cup with a lemon and garnished the rim with sugar before straining the drink into the cup.

She popped the cap off of a bottle of ale and passed the two men their drinks. "Anything for you, Little Blue?" She asked the younger man.

"Do you have any grape juice?" Pyrrha nodded, scooping up a pouch of juice from her cooler and handing it to him. Red flipped her a Lien bill and told her to keep the change, Pyrrha grinning as she rang up the order.

"Ma'am, is there any way I could get a Pachinko Pass from you?" The red gent asked her. She sighed aloud at the words.

"That's actually far above my authority. Only management can distribute them. I don't even like to take them, personally. You'd have to see my boss. I believe she makes the scene around 11 tomorrow morning." Pyrrha delivered her reply professionally, and Red nodded in agreement. Blue asked about the music playing, and Pyrrha directed him toward the jukebox in the back.

The door gave its wretched signal again, but this time her boyfriend was at the door. "Good evening, Blondo!" She greeted him. Jaune smiled at her remark.

"Hey there, Royalty!" He replied, winking at her. She stretched across the bar and hugged her man piece, kissing his neck softly.

"Oh, someone's been hitting the gym pretty hard!" She noted, feeling Jaune's shoulders and arms. She smirked as she grabbed and felt. She would have fun with those muscles soon enough.

"Yeah, I did some benching with Yang. Working out with Nora is impossible." He ran a hand through his blond hair.

"She finds it hard to grasp that not everyone else can lift a semi truck, Babes." She chuckled at the thought. She had scarcely seen anyone stronger than Nora. Even fighters the size of Yatsuhashi would not dare step to the Valkyrie.

Jaune and Pyrrha talked the time away in between her customers. Pyrrha was thankful that no more troublesome patrons came through during her shift. She stuck around after work for a cocktail or two, then made for her and Jaune's apartment.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: ZweI the Penguin With a Pen DOES NOT condone illegal gambling. Or underage drinking. Hell, I'm not even a fan of legally drinking. But that's really neither here nor there. I found my challenge at this point to be thoroughly lacking in Arkos content, and I definitely needed to change that, so yeah. I'ma stop whining now and get back to work. XD))**


	17. You're Welcome (Day 17: Fave Pairing)

Day 17: A Pairing You Like

 **((Bumbleby, because I'm trash. Battle rapper AU, or something. Blake and Yang take part in a poetry slam at The Club, facing the likes of Adam Taurus and his White Fang crew. References to Calico once being a thing.))**

'You're Welcome'

Blake scribbled line after line onto any loose paper she could find. The big slam was this weekend, and Adam Taurus had talked far too much garbage to win this battle. Him and his 'White Fang' as they were calling themselves made out as though they had the best rhymes in Remnant, but Blake knew better than that. Face to face with her, Adam had never won a rap battle before. She didn't plan to let him start.

She'd been hearing about his new recruit, a reptilian knockout with a flow unmatched. That's what her fans had told her. He would probably pull rank or something and get her in a tag battle. His crew did run the Club, so any newcomers were at a disadvantage.

 _Shove those horns up your ass, T! You're full of it_

 _Taurus is composed entirely of bullshit_

 _I'm the black cat, a lyrical wizard_

 _Your new girlfriend looks a lot like a lizard_

 _Because every punk in this spot done got with her_

 _I bet you still haven't put your hands on her._

 _If you tried to feel her up, the cops would call it manslaughter_

 _The black cat is back, and I brought my firestarter_

That was all she had that made any sense at the moment. A few more bars would tie things up nicely, and bouncing lines off of Yang should scare up a nice verse. If Adam did call for a tag battle, Blake and Yang would demolish anyone that came to face them.

"So, we have a whole week before this battle? That should be more than plenty. Adam Taurus is definitely not the rapper he likes to think he is. His lyrics aren't bad but the kid can't flow to save his life." Yang mentioned as she exited the bathroom, yawning and stretching. Blake nodded, admiring Yang's arms.

"Hey babe, could you do the thing?" She asked the fire dragon. Yang chuckled and flexed an arm. Blake's eyes turned to stars at that. She breathlessly uttered, "Oh, my Dust!"

"You're so silly, Kitty Cat," Yang laughed at her black cat. Blake was still mesmerized by her golden dragon. She threw one arm around Yang's shoulders as Yang sat down. "You know, even if Adam actually found some talent that can outdo both of us, I could rough Junior up and still get us a win." She joked, Blake laughing loudly at the idea. Junior wasn't much of a fighter, that was true. He did have those two girls at his side, not to mention a small army of goons.

The Malachites were just well-dressed ornaments that could halfway fight. No one in Junior's Club could best Yang in a fight. They surely all remembered that time she'd torn the place apart unless they'd taken leave of their sanity.

"I seriously doubt he's found any... unless that reptile girl everyone keeps talking about is the same girl I think she is..."

"Who would that be?" Yang asked, curious to know this person in question. Blake's ears folded over, a sign of frustration.

"Ilia Amitola. We used to be part of the same crew. They called us the Beastly Beans crew, named after a coffeehouse back in Menagerie. She and I were the two best in the crew. Her flow was better than mine and she was crazy fast, but I wrote the better bars. She even proved that the last I saw her."

This intrigued Yang. "How did she prove that you were better?"

"We made the scene at a pretty big slam to represent the Beastly Beans... and when her turn came, she stole my lyrics. She took five separate lines from one of my notebooks without so much as asking me. When my turn came, I had a whole two pages I was going to spin, but I closed my notebook and went off the dome. My last two lines were a callout for her. 'I guess I'm solo now, and you finally got your wish. Best not let my lyrics cross your lips again, you thieving bitch!'" Blake laughed at the memory. "I'm pretty sure that won me the slam."

"Even if it's her, she'll probably spin Adam's lyrics. We both know those are trash. None of those White Fang can freestyle, either. I'm telling you, Babes, we've got this! We're the Black Cat and the Golden Dragon. The Bee's Knees, even." Yang cheered, Blake smiling at her and kissing her forehead.

"We're the bee's knees, its legs, and its arms. Wait, do bees have arms?"

"Doesn't matter, the reference is appreciated all the same." Yang grinned. Blake kissed her again, on the lips this time, and suddenly their discussion was over.

\/\/\/

The Club was jumping, jumping tonight. This would be the biggest poetry slam to ever hit Vale, judging by this crowd. Blake didn't let herself feel nervous, as she would be the best talent here. The White Fang might be lining Junior's pockets, but Blake and Yang could smash Junior's face if they really needed to.

Dust, Blake hoped fervently that they would need to. Junior's face made her sick.

Yang returned from the bar toting a backpack full of water bottles. She pulled two of them and passed one to Blake. "You ready for this club, Kitty Cat?" Blake smirked and chortled at that.

"This club better be ready for me, Sunshine!" She proclaimed confidently. A yellow monkey tail caught her eye. "WUKONG! Show me your face!" She yelled in his general direction. He turned to see who had called for him, grinning as he saw Blake. He walked toward her, high-fiving her when he got close. "What's the thing, Monkey King?"

"Blake, have you seen the new talent Taurus has for this battle?" Sun asked, looking frantic as he asked her. "It's Ilia!" Blake's eyes looked as they might pop out at the mention of the name.

"Really, now? Well, that doesn't change the fact that Yang and I are the best wordsmiths in Vale right now. She'll spin Adam's lyrics because she can't write her way out of a paper bag, and she surely can't free verse. I have my own lyrics and can freestyle better. And I have Yang. She flows as well as I do, if not better, and her lyrics are incredible." Blake's left ear twitched.

The slam began. Blake tore through the White Fang's gauntlet of poets one by one, thoroughly defeating everyone that stepped to her. They could not hold a candle to her lyrics. Adam would be her next bout, but she knew he would pull rank and bring his lizard lady to do his work for him, so she would force his hand.

"I demand a tag team battle!" She declared, the crowd whooping at that. "Don't think you can pawn me off on your new girl! I present my teammate, the Golden Dragon!" She told them all. Yang took the stage next to her black cat, facing down the reptile and the red bull. Blake kissed Yang on the lips before laying eyes on Ilia. "So, you still stealing rhymes?"

"Nice to see you too, you cursed kitten," Ilia spoke, her skin and scales changing colors. She was now a deep scarlet.

"So you're White Fang now. Whatever happened to being an independent artist? You know, like you always preached about in Menagerie..." Blake's gold eyes narrowed, a smirk creeping onto her face.

"The White Fang crew owns the poetry scene here, and I decided they would be good for my career. It's probably the easiest way to get signed."

"Yeah, especially with your bullheaded boyfriend writing lyrics for you. I hear he bones like a bull, by the way. Hopefully, he's not laying it on you like that." The smirk gained sass with every word Blake spoke, especially when she could see the rage on Ilia's color-changing face. The coin toss fell to Adam and Ilia, who conceded to Yang and Blake to start things off.

The order would be Yang, Ilia, Blake, then Adam.

"The Golden Dragon begins the Grand Slam." The deejay announced before dropping a beat.

 _I see this girl can change colors. That's a little new._

 _If I scare her hard enough, will she turn yellow or blue?_

 _I bet blue would look nice on her. Lovely and full._

 _She'd look perfect if she weren't standing next to that bull._

 _Seriously, honey, drop that bullshit you're draggin'_

 _Come get your buffet fix from the Golden Dragon_

 _Shit, Xiao Long. That wasn't even clever._

 _Rhyme harder! Prove you won't stop until the Red Bull's head is severed._

 _This bull is on bullshit if he doesn't know that I'm the one_

 _The fireball from Patch, bitch! I'm the Dragon of the Sun._

 _I make this black cat purr in pleasure. Yeah, I know how to pick them._

 _I bet I could make your chameleon girl take my lizard and lick him._

 _My cat and I will bust you, about that there's no doubt._

 _My daddy don't like you, and my mama said to knock you out_

 _Forget what you sang, let me finish with a bang._

 _The golden one burns like the sun. You'll catch fire playing with Yang!_

The crowd roared with excitement as Yang passed the microphone off to Ilia. The 'Livid Lizard' spun sixteen bars that sounded well rehearsed, though the crowd clapped all the same. Blake looked through her notebook during Ilia's verse, but she tossed it aside. This was a battle, after all, so she decided to go off her head.

 _Forget about a bang, let me start this with a Yang._

 _A cursed black cat screaming FUCK the White Fang_

 _You all think you're great rappers just because you're lining Junior's pockets_

 _My rhymes could blow all of your eyes straight from their sockets_

 _But don't let me keep talking too much shit._

 _Your leader is the worst! The Red Bull? More like the Red Bitch!_

 _Someone should tear those horns off and shove them up your ass_

 _You thought that bringing this reptile was gonna save you from my class_

 _Well, I came to school the both of you. I'm a lyrical wizard._

 _Your reptile lady must be a parking lot lizard._

 _Because she looks like every thug in this spot has been with her_

 _She spat your prewritten lyrics. What is she, your kid sister?_

 _And you, you think you can spin it better than me? That idea is obscene._

 _I've been out-rapping your scaly ass since we slammed at the Beastly Beans_

 _This bull prick won't help you. He's on that same whack shit_

 _I hope my bars taste bitter, you lyric-thieving bitch!_

The beat cut off at that point, as Blake had taken her allotted sixteen bars, but she paid that no mind and kept going. She got into Ilia's face as she spun the next few bars.

 _Forget about that beat, Bear2. I'll spin some acapella_

 _I'm surprised your damned scales haven't already turned yellow_

 _Sure I'm over my bar limit, but let me finish first._

 _I bet you wish your boy toy here would make you finish first._

 _I know I used to, every time, but you chose to leave me far behind._

 _You may not be a pig Faunus, but you're a traitorous swine._

 _These tricks might think you're all fine, but this whole spot is asinine._

 _Fuck you and your bull boy, this battle is mine!_

"INCONCEIVABLE! The Black Cat just spit 24 bars at the Red Bull! How will he follow that?" Bear2 announced over the deafening roar of the crowd. Taurus took the microphone and the beat dropped. He seemed to be holding off for dramatic effect, but he never even bothered to begin. He motioned to the deejay to cut the beat.

"I know when I'm beaten. Looks like the Black Cat is your new champion." He spoke, clearly annoyed. The audience cheered raucously for Blake and Yang, who kissed before they jumped off the stage. Sun congratulated them, as did his blue-haired man-piece Neptune. She crossed paths with Ilia as they left the club, but no words were spoken.

None were needed. She'd made her choice a long time ago, stealing Blake's lyrics for her own. She'd made another choice since then, running off with the White Fang crew to try and make herself a real poet. Maybe there was some talent among their ranks, but Taurus was only a ghostwriter. Then again, Ilia was only a reciter anyway, so perhaps the two deserved each other.

Blake and Yang held hands as they walked home, content to go fall asleep instead of spending their little bit of prize Lien. There would be time for that soon enough. Maybe a nice brunch or something tomorrow would do the trick. They were always down for food, after all.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: My coworkers and I watch a lot of 'Nick Cannon Presents: Wild'N Out' because of the jokes. This was inspired by that and the fact that I had to sit through the TV version of the movie '8 Mile' on the night I was thinking about the concept for this day's fic. I've always had the headcanon that Blake writes poetry, and this kind of goes along with my fic for Day 6.**

 **Also, I didn't write a verse for Ilia, but while I was proofreading I thought up a punchline she could have thrown at Yang:**

 ** _The Golden Dragon? Trick, you sound like an Asian buffet, and I bet everyone and their brother can get inside of you on Sunday!_**

 **I don't know, I just love writing the Bees doing dumb junk together. :D))**


	18. Stars (Day 18: Voice Actor)

Day 18: A Voice Actor Dressed As Their Character

 **((Arryn Zech, mostly. I met the VAs for Team RWBY and Winter Schnee at Anime Nebraskon, and I tried to turn my experience into a decent narrative story. Prepare for endless shenanigans.))**

'Stars'

So, this one isn't going to be much of a narrative story, really, just an account of my experiences meeting the cast of RWBY at NebKon. I'll try and make an actual story out of it, but no promises. You guys know, ZweI is a bit of a spazz when it comes to stuff like this.

ANYWAY, two days before the Kon our saga begins!

"ZWEI!" I hear after roaming the bus station for more than a few minutes. I look across the street and lay my eyes on Regular-Sized Jimmy. I say 'regular-sized' because in some circles I'm known as Little Jimmy. This Jimmy doesn't actually know me by either of those names and calls me my real one, but that isn't really anyone's business but mine.

So I grab my bag and haul across the street once the crosswalk lights permit me, and before I can even get in the car Jimmy begins to complain. This, that or the other, just general Kon stuff and things. This wouldn't be a problem if we hadn't had to drive all around Omaha during high-ish traffic and do fifty thousand errands even though one of us just got off a damned day-long bus ride.

RSJ's errands include picking up the Bobb, one of the housemates, bringing her to Omaha Oriental THE COOLEST SHOP KNOWN TO MAN BY THE WAY IF YOU EVER FIND YOURSELF IN OMAHA YOU SHOULD MAKE THE SCENE so she can acquire Kon supplies, a phrase which here means 'all manner of Asian junk food', and stopping at Lowe's for something or other for RSJ to finish his cosplay.

Finally, we make it to their house. My bestie is still at work, unfortunately, but the wonderful Mick is home. She'd stayed home sick from work, which is never a good thing to have to do, but she felt better by the Kon. Good times to be had by all. After a hug and a few words, I go straight to 'my room' which is in disarray because it's only a storage area.

Mick apologizes for not having the room cleaned and ready for me, and I tell her to do no such thing. Also, I have just realized, as in just now at the time of this writing, that I'm writing in present tense. It fits well, even though I don't like the style, so I guess I'll keep it just this time.

Around 11, my bestie texts me that his occupational imprisonment has ended. I'm so glad he'll be home soon. Once he makes the scene he knocks on my door and proceeds to crash into my bed. Hang time ensues, as it's easier to stay awake with him talking to me. The rest of the roomies are quieter than I'm used to, so I had been dozing off here and there.

DAY BEFORE CON! RSJ works frantically to finish his cosplay, enlisting much help from Mick and at one point trying to recruit me. I inform him that I'm terrible with a paintbrush and would do more harm than good. Ooh, did I mention the Bobb bought takoyaki and shared with us? Good stuff, as far as fried balls of cabbage and octopus go. That was the night before. Anywho...

I try and get a jump on my writing challenge, knowing full well the Kon will swallow all my time the next three days. Bestie has work again because EFF BUCKY AND HIS CONVENIENCE STORE I mean what? I said no such thing! How dare you incinerate that I can't use big words!

Sorry... not sorry at all. WAHAHAHAHA

FRIDAY, FIRST DAY OF CON!

Get packed, stop for breakfast at two in the afternoon, and suddenly we're at the Kon.

And I see cosplay before we ever even park the car. A Garnet from Steven Universe walks by us and we cheer for them. A Doctor Mercy, like from Overwatch but not in her battle gear, parks next to us.

We finally make it into the hotel and I'm completely mystified. There's cosplay everywhere. Did I mention this was my first nerd convention? I go to the check-in area and show my three-day pass to acquire my t-shirt. Then, whatever my bestie and I try to do after that repeatedly becomes entirely derailed as I become enamored with every other cosplayer that walked by me.

RWBY cosplayers seem to be the order of the weekend. I see more Noras and Yangs and Rubys than anything, but there are Torchwicks and Neos and even the occasional Adam. As the Kon goes on I see more Blakes, which is never a bad thing as she's my fave, and Jaunes and Rens and PYRRHAS. I miss my waifu. It's a shame she was murdered, but it was destiny or something.

She was based on Achilles...

Bestie and I make a couple of panels, including 'Walking in Godzilla's Footsteps' which is basically constructing a city out of cardboard boxes and destroying it over an over again. We meet Avatar Aang and Toph Beifong as well as Lord Raiden and even the real Nora Valkyrie. She worked on the Kon staff and was ALWAYS in character. Someone even asked me if she was Samantha Ireland because she had the voice down so well.

She wasn't. I tell you, SHE WAS THE REAL NORA! She escaped into our world and wreaked havoc upon us. Unfortunately, she didn't break my legs. Oh well, maybe next time.

Next panel we make is Voice Acting 101, featuring Erica Lindbeck and Arryn Zech. MY BAE IS IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME YOU GUYS! And she's talking to Barbie, apparently. Yep, Erica Lindbeck is the voice actor for Barbie. Every time you see those Target holiday commercials, THAT'S MY GIRL! Also, we find out that Arryn is a massive Digimon fan. Ah, can I count the reasons I love this woman?

The first RWBY signing is right after this panel. We make the scene to find that the line has wrapped around two hallways. After nearly two hours of waiting they close the door on us. We never even got close. Good thing they were signing all three days.

Bestie and I make a short trip to Runza. Good eats, by the way. 12/10 would recommend. When we get back, we finally go to the hotel room and release most of the stuff we've been carrying and decide what we're to do next. I decide to take a rest before whatever the next panel I'm interested in happens, and I end up crashing until after midnight and missing it. I catch up with bestie around 1:30, and we make the IT'S 2 AM AND WE'RE STILL GOING panel.

We roam around a bit longer after that before retiring to the room for all of two to three hours of sleep.

SATURDAY! The RWBY signing for this day is stupid early, so we leave the room by 8 and make the scene, and there's already a bit of a line. We end up in line behind a Penny, a Nora and a Ruby that are all friends. This Nora becomes known as 'Nora with the Hammer' because she had a Magnhild prop that was twice her height. Also, I need a title to differentiate from Duct Tape Nora who I met the day before and had an incredible cosplay.

Behind us are a couple fellow muggle folks, and Bestie gets to talking with them about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I pop in and out until they start talking about RWBY, at which point I spazz. Naturally. Oh yeah, the line finally starts moving, and before long we can see the doors of the room. Omaha D was the room in question.

Sometime during this wait, I see two professional cosplayers dressed as Ren and Pyrrha and beg for their picture. This happens a lot with different cosplays. Before much longer we're in the room and I can hardly contain myself.

Lindsay Jones notices my bestie's Rainbow Dash shirt and proclaims for the whole room to hear that RAINBOW DASH IS BEST PONY! Bestie warns her that she's in a gigantic den of nerds and that saying such things could start a rumble. She's Lindsay, though, so she should be fine.

I come next, and she thanks me for supporting the show. I tell her it's shaping up to be my favorite anime but that it will be tough to top Yu Yu Hakusho. "Excellent choice! I love Kuwabara!"

"HE'S ON YOUR SHOW NOW! OF COURSE, YOU LOVE HIM!" I shriek as she signs my sketchbook and the poster for my niblings.

Kara comes next, and I mispronounce her name. She says nothing about it, instead lightly complaining about how the staff wants the signees to cut conversations with the guests short and that her favorite part of signings is the talking.

I'm swiftly approaching my bae, you guys. I'm shook that I'm this close to her. I'm clutching my drawing of her for dear life. Bestie mentions that we went to the VA 101 panel, and she apologizes. He goes on to mention the Digimon thing, saying that he's also a superfan.

"Ooh, Bob's Burgers!" Is the first thing Arryn says to me, noticing my favorite shirt. She asks where I got it after she signs my things, and even asks for a picture of it. THERE'S A PICTURE OF ME ON ARRYN ZECH'S PHONE YOU GUYS! I'm still shook.

She mentions her boyfriend, as his name is Bob, and I say that I used to watch his show, The 100, but I lost track of it because I'm terrible at watching shows. "So, I made you something..." I say, passing her the picture.

SHE WIGS OUT THAT I DREW HER! "WHOA! SHUT UP! THAT'S SO SWEET OF YOU!"

"I'm sorry I made your eyelash game so strong, but I'm glad you like it!" And then I ask her for a picture. And my soul leaves my body as I snap the photograph.

On to Barbara, still buzzing hard from Arryn. Barb makes puns at my bestie, as he made a joke about the Yang cosplayer a few people in front of us. "DUDE, YANG'S ABOUT TO MEET YANG! tHE UNIVERSE WILL IMPLODE!"

"Yeah, especially if they start cracking jokes..." I mention. Barb signs us and makes puns at us. Lovely times.

And finally, we reach Elizabeth Maxwell. In addition to Winter Schnee, we find out that she voiced Lady Urbosa from Breath of the Wild. Bestie tells her that she's his favorite Gerudo. I get an Urbosa poster for her to sign, planning to give it to Bestie. She notices my shirt and we talk Bob's for a minute.

And our mission is complete, so we make our way to the nearest eats we can find. After filling our faces we find our way to the vendors' block and proceed to spend more money than is humanly necessary. Soon we catch up with RSJ and Mick at a panel on cosplay fabrics. Later we catch the RWBY Q&A, and times are great... until that business with that one guy that is not our friend. Let's not talk about that, huh?

We also see Her Majesty the King leaving the bar as we're heading into the jam with Bard and friends. THE BARD LET ME PLAY HIS GUITAR! WE JAMMED SO HARD YOU GUYS! So did everyone in the place. It was a beautiful time, it really was.

On Sunday, Bestie got signed by Todd Haberkorn for a friend of ours, and as he waited he found a Weird Al cosplayer WITH AN ACCORDION! Dance party shenanigans ensue, naturally.

We catch up again later and make the 'How'd We Do' review panel and Closing Ceremonies. We're super bummed that the Kon has just ended. We eventually make it back home, and I crash on his floor before I realize what's going on. The next afternoon I catch a bus back to Louisiana, still spinning from everything.

So yeah, that's how Remnant was made... or something.

I CAN'T BELIEVE I MET MY BAE!

*makes heart eyes for forever and a week*

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: Arryn has been my favorite for a long time. Before I even knew much about her I related to Blake, but the very first time I did a RWBY art challenge, when this day came I drew Arryn dressed as Blake. Mostly because, at the time, pictures of her dressing as Blake were more readily available than the other three. Anyway, the picture was awful, as was every picture of that challenge because, as an additional challenge, I drew them on lined paper. AND I HATE LINED PAPER! Anyway, I was posting all the drawings to Tumblr, and I came back to see that this one in particular had a 'Like'. I'm thinking a fellow Arryn fan noticed me and I click their blog.**

 **...the blog belonged to Arryn herself. She had liked my terrible picture. I HAVE BEEN NOTICED BY THE GODDESS HERSELF! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **But yeah, that is why I love Arryn Zech, among other reasons.))**


	19. Marry Me (Day 19: Formal Wear)

Day 19: Formal Wear

 **((Ren and Nora getting hitched! Renora, obviously. Arkos. Ren in a dress. The usual. BEWARE OF CUTENESS OVERLOAD!))**

'Marry Me'

The day was upon them, finally, and Ren could not be more ready. Pyrrha was chosen to be Ren's Best Woman, so she was helping him into the enormous green gown that Nora had picked for him to wear. Nora would be wearing a bright pink tuxedo, so Ren had made certain to choose one with a bunch of annoying parts.

The whole gender-bending idea was really fun in theory, but Ren didn't realize how much hassle it was getting in and out of a dress this size. Like, a cocktail dress was one thing, but this monstrous gown was a nightmare. He and Nora had agreed on this idea, though, so he would go through with it.

At least he didn't have to wear any heels. Walking in this thing would be hard enough with bare feet.

"You look stunning, Ren. I've never seen a better looking man in a dress," Pyrrha complimented, though he knew she wasn't telling the entire truth.

"Not even Jaune?"

"Well, I haven't seen him in a wedding gown, sweetheart. He can slay in a cocktail dress, though." She blushed at the thought.

"That's fair," Ren replied with a laugh, adding "His dress for today looks pretty amazing. He might just steal the show from Nora and me."

"If anyone steals the show, it will be me and this tux!" Pyrrha cheered, dancing in a circle as she fiddled with Ren's long hair. She twisted his long locks into a loose braid, leaving the small strand of pink hanging next to his face. "You guys are going to look so lovely. This will be the best day ever. I'm so proud of you both."

Ren smiled at his Best Woman. "Thank you, Pyrrha. So when are you and Jaune tying the knot?"

"One of these days, Ren. I don't know which one, but one of these days."

"Well, I'll be your Best Broad, if you need one. Nora would take the job also."

"I appreciate that, Ren. I truly do." A knock came at the door as Pyrrha spoke. Jaune entered the room, looking positively breathtaking in his emerald Man of Honor dress. Pyrrha lost her breath for a moment at the sight of him.

"It's about that time, you two," he told them. He hugged Ren tightly. "Let's go get you married, brother!" Jaune and Pyrrha cheered for Ren. He shuffled his way to his feet, trying diligently not to step on his dress.

The venue looked pretty stunning. Team CFVY had outdone themselves. Then again, they had decorated Fox's and Yatsuhashi's nuptial ceremony. Coco was an expert at interior decorating, and Velvet was an exceptional photographer. Yatsu and Fox touched up a few design points, but mostly they did the heavy lifting and placing of props.

The members of Team RWBY were still hard at work perfecting the cake and other edibles for the reception. Weiss had crafted an absolutely monumental, and positively extra, bride's cake. It stood ten tiers tall and featured tiny replicas of each of their weapons as cake toppers. Ren's and Nora's emblems were arranged around the bottom tier of the cake in an alternating pattern.

Ruby sped around the reception hall, placing ornaments and setting tables. Blake and Yang were setting up the sound equipment and testing everything. The four of them rushed over once Coco beckoned them into the main area.

Ren stood at one end of the aisle, patiently awaiting his bride-to-be. He and Pyrrha sighed as they each saw Jaune heading down the way with Nora. Nora's tuxedo shone a bright hot pink shade, glimmering gold buttons adorning the sleeves and chest. The sight of her drove Ren wild. This was finally happening.

What was happening? He was marrying the love of his life.

"Nora Valkyrie," the officiator announced, beginning the ceremony. "Lie Ren. I believe the two of you have prepared vows."

"I don't know that I'd say prepared, but I have a little something." Nora chuckled, facing Ren and admiring his flowing green gown. "Lie Ren... You have been my shore when I was lost at sea, the calm to my storm. We've always taken care of one another, and that will definitely not change anytime soon. You are my favorite person in the world... and gods, you look stunning in that dress." She added right at the end, unable to stop herself.

"Nora Valkyrie... You are my stormy serenade, the soundtrack of my very heart. You are the hammer that has forged our lives until this point, and may we build a long and happy life together. That tuxedo is pretty banging on you, lovely." Ren replied. Pyrrha and Jaune presented the rings as well as two cords; one pink and one green.

Ren and Nora exchanged rings, and the officiator tied their hands together with the two cords, signifying their now eternal bond.

"Well, in the sight of the gods and your witnesses, the two of you are now one. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren Valkyrie, everyone!"

"And if anyone has a problem with it I'll break your legs!" Nora added to his words, giving the crowd a laugh. The newlyweds kissed as their witnesses cheered them on.

The party moved toward the reception hall, and the feasting began. The groom's cake was fashioned into a lotus flower with a hammer laid across it, an incredible feat accomplished by Weiss. Blake worked the music, picking the perfect jams for the newlyweds' dance as well as for everyone else to dance to.

Nora and Ren had finally seen this day through, and now they danced and feasted the evening away. This was the happiest day of their lives, and they were honored that their friends could all be there to enjoy it with them.

Happy wedding day, Renora!

BOOP!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((I loosely based this on a wedding I wrote for my greatest work, The Murder Scene. Catch it on my fictionpress page. Anyway, the tying of cords is a Pagan observance called a handfasting and makes for a beautiful ceremony. Also Ren wearing a dress is an idea I fully support, and I bet Nora would look smashing in a bright pink tuxedo. And Weiss being extra with the baking because, again, Gay and Extra TM.))**


	20. Out On the Town (Day 20: School Uniform)

Day 20: School Uniform

 **((Ruby and Weiss catch dinner and a movie after classes finish. This is the White Rose companion to my Bumbleby fic 'Fantastic Baby'. They take place at about the same time, although I think the Bees' last class ended before the Roses' did. I hope no one dies of cuteness here. ^_^))**

'Out On the Town'

"Are you sure you don't want to change clothes first? It's supposed to be a bit cool this evening." Weiss asked as the two of them left their last class of the day. Weiss wasn't all that fond of stepping out in a school uniform, even if she and Ruby both looked banging in them. Ruby laughed at her for saying such a thing.

"This is Vale, Weiss. It never gets terribly cold unless it's Winter out. Even then, compared to Atlas it would still be warm."

"Yeah, I guess you aren't wrong. So what movie are we going to see?"

"I've heard great things about the new Puma Thurman movie," Ruby suggested. Weiss was intrigued, though one thought could easily kill the evening.

"Please tell me it's not a musical. Blake has been killing me with the soundtrack for that one lately." Ruby shook her head.

"I don't think it's a musical. I think she stopped doing musicals after that one. It would have been a tough act to follow." Ruby also loved the film in question. Puma Thurman's take on the 'Beauty and the Beast' fairytale had spun into a fantastic film, although Ruby understood that her girlfriend was not much for musicals. She could get behind a Disney flick any day, but singing animals were never a bad choice.

Weiss took out her Scroll and searched for the movie to find local theater playing times. "There's a 6:15 showing at the theater down the way from the Diamond Dust resort. Isn't that one of those 'dinner and a movie' places?"

"No, that's the one inside the Diamond Dust. You have to be staying at the resort to get in there. The one you mentioned isn't a bad spot, though. The snacks are reasonably priced, and the seats are super plush. It's a real treat for your buns." Ruby mentioned, saying that last bit before she realized. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I do like to treat your buns pretty well..." Weiss smirked. Ruby could not handle that attempt at a joke; she laughed uncontrollably for a minute or two.

"Dust, that was funny!"

"Shush! Maybe I won't treat your buns that nicely anymore."

"That's fine with me," Ruby shrugged and crossed her arms for dramatic effect. "I still love your buns more than any other ones... except maybe hotdog buns. I'm all about hotdogs."

"You're terrible, do you know that?" Weiss rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Ruby sped over and put one arm around Weiss's shoulders.

"Isn't that why you love me, Weiss?" Ruby beamed at her girlfriend. Weiss couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Ruby by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Weiss's lips were always so soft. Ruby kissed back, hoping she was doing it well. Weiss certainly liked to kiss her, so she must not be awful at it. "You taste like blueberries today," Ruby informed her, spinning from the kiss.

"I finally ate that muffin I was saving. Did you get new lip balm or something? I caught a hint of melon just now."

"I lifted some gloss junk from Yang. I don't know if it looks that great, but it makes my mouth feel good. It's pretty tasty, too." Ruby blushed.

"Ruby, you might be the cutest thing ever."

"I call shenanigans. YOU are the cutest thing ever." It was Weiss's turn to blush now. "Anyway, you said something about dinner. Anywhere special you'd like to eat?"

"The movie runs sort of long, so something filling would be great. Do you still like Ursa Major?"

"Still my favorite eats in Vale, yes."

"Alright, we'll eat there." The two of them hailed a taxi and made for Ursa Major. Ruby had a fabulous steak dinner while Weiss had an incredible seared sea bass with a garden salad. They caught another taxi to the theater just in time to grab tickets.

Luckily, this one actually wasn't a musical. Weiss and Ruby were both glued to the screen, as was anyone when they watched a Puma Thurman movie. Though they did break away to steal kisses from one another from time to time, they were usually fully engrossed in the film.

"That was an excellent movie, Ruby. I'm glad you talked me into it." Weiss complimented as she hailed one last taxi to get them back to the school.

"Yeah, Puma's always a great choice! Here's hoping Blake and Yang haven't completely demolished the dorm." Ruby chuckled at her own words.

"Blake said they were watching a Spruce Willis movie, but you know how they are. Also, those movies aren't very good anyway. They're more for background noise than actually watching."

"Yeah, they probably didn't see anything past the first act..." The two of them laughed at that. This had been quite a nice little date.

Once they got back they found the dorm was not in shambles, much to their delight. Blake and Yang were sprawled across Blake's bottom bunk together, sleeping softly in each other's arms.

Once they'd changed into sleepy clothes, Weiss and Ruby crawled into Weiss's bottom bunk together. Even after a few 'more proper renovations' Ruby's bunk felt a bit dangerous to Weiss, especially for two people. After a few kisses and cuddles, the red slayer and the white queen fell fast to sleep.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: Puma Thurman was a jab at their 'Spruce Willis' reference from Volume Two. I might make up a whole batch of actor references one day, but today is not that day. 'Fantastic Baby' is on my page for your reading pleasures. I don't like to reference my own stuff, but this worked out well enough. Again, any excuse to write Team Combat Skirts.))**


	21. Sirens (Day 21: Faunus Character)

Day 21: Faunus Character

 **((Lorelei Sienna from Team MZKL. A piece of her backstory, told by means of a nightmare. OCs rendered in bold type, as usual.))**

'Sirens'

The nightmare played in her mind again, the same as it had every night of her life. Her former family being murdered one by one, and **Lorelei Sienna** herself running for her life. Her subconscious mind would not allow her to forget them.

First, there was the murder of **Lance Lapiz** , the reptilian leader of their little faction. The Elite Four they had called themselves. Lance had led the four of them in their desertion of the White Fang. None of them agreed with the organization's new leadership, as Sienna Khan's way of doing things was more violent than the diplomatic way of Ghira Belladonna.

Lapiz had always looked up to the panther, but this tigress was too much for him to take. Lapiz had seen a crew of grunts set fire to a shop because they refused to sell coffee to a passing Faunus. It didn't matter to them that the man couldn't pay for the coffee, that he was a troublemaker in the first place. They just lit the place ablaze.

That entire shop had been destroyed, and the cashier had been injured in the struggle. And for what, because some straggler Faunus had given him trouble? Lance couldn't believe what was happening, and he could not bring himself to take part in anything of that sort. He got a small crew of like-minded Faunus together and made a break for it.

Lance witnessed a White Fang raid on a Dust shop that the Schnee Dust Company supplied, and had jumped to the defense of a worker that some grunts were attacking. One of the grunts recognized him and taken him out almost instantly.

 **Bruno Bones** was the next to fall. The bull Faunus had been distraught at losing Lance and went around punching holes into trees. A White Fang faction descended upon him while he was alone, and his life was over. Lorelei hadn't seen either of these as they'd happened, but they haunted her nightmares all the same.

Those two men were part of the only family she'd ever known, as her parents had been killed in a bandit raid when she was young.

The loss of Lance and Bruno had left Lorelei with only **Agatha Ecru** , the feline Faunus that had always watched over her. The two had become even closer since leaving the White Fang, sharing everything: their food, their secrets, and on occasion even themselves. Lorelei wasn't sure what love was, as running for her life had always been more important, but she thought it might feel something like what she felt when she was curled up in Agatha's arms.

The feel of her skin against Agatha's was definitely a wondrous feeling Lorelei had never felt before. She knew Lance and Bruno had loved one another that way, so perhaps it was love. Proximity was a more likely explanation, as Lorelei would understand that, but that didn't feel like this.

Agatha was preparing a raid on a nearby White Fang hideout, as she'd heard on the wind that they were keeping Lance and Bruno's weapons as sick trophies. Agatha had told Lorelei that she must not follow after she'd left for the night. Lorelei might have been younger than the rest of them, but she knew the way things worked.

Nearly every time one of them went off alone they never came back, and Lance and Bruno had not been running right into enemies on purpose. Ecru was basically handing herself over, and the tiny boar Faunus could not let that happen. Once Ecru was out of sight, Lorelei scooped up Koga and followed her.

The dreams had a tendency of fast-forwarding the little chase scene, bringing her to the hideout almost instantly. Ecru had left the door open, as she'd knocked out a grunt and used their handprint to open the automatic door, then destroyed the lock with Kikuko. Classic Agatha, always knowing her exit. Lorelei slipped in and scoured the area.

Almost instantly she was yanked to the side behind a wall.

"Lore, I told you not to follow me! I need to do this myself!" Agatha scolded her. Lorelei was not taking any of that.

"YOU CAME HERE TO DIE!" She yelled quietly, choking back tears at the thought. "I couldn't let you get yourself killed! Especially not to collect two weapons that may not even be here!" She hugged Agatha and nuzzled her neck. Agatha squeezed her tiny boar tightly.

"I guess I can't stop you. Just know that you can't die at the hands of these garbage grunts. I'll kill you if you do, love." She chortled and kissed Lorelei's forehead. As she pulled away Lorelei pulled her back, kissing her lips this time and holding on for a moment. "Yeah, I love your kisses too, but if we sit here making out we'll be found," Agatha told her. The two of them got to their feet and readied themselves.

"Good eye, sniper!" Lorelei told her.

"I shoot, you run!" Ecru replied, and the two of them were off. Ecru had an idea where the weapons might be, so they headed in that general direction. Their intrusion had not yet been realized, as there were no additional units placed around the base.

Lorelei saw the first guard around a corner, stopping short of rushing him. She pulled on one of her tusks and it pulled right out of her face, a new one replacing it nearly instantly. She thrust the bony spike at the guard, who fell as it shot straight into his heart. The guard's teammate moved to rush them, but another well-launched tusk took her down also.

"I thought I was doing the shooting, love." Agatha nicked from behind her.

"Come on, two kills in a row isn't bad." Lorelei retorted, pleased with herself.

"We should try not to kill anyone, although they won't value our lives as we value theirs," she told Lorelei as she peeped around the corner. "This corridor is clear. Let's get it!" The two of them were off again.

This part always went faster in the dreams as well, or so Lorelei thought. She never knew how long they'd actually been in the base, only the awful happenings there.

Ecru put her sword up to a grunt's throat. This one she recognized. "You're actually at a bit of a high rank. Kairyu and Dynafist! They are weapons that once belonged to two of my cohorts. Word through the ranks says they're still held by the White Fang, and a little birdy told me they were in this very base. Tell me where they are and I'll let you live."

"At the center of the hideout, in Giovanna's chamber. You'll never make it there, though. I'll have soldiers on you instantly. You can't fight them all yourself." The grunt spat, chortling. Ecru sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you won't be keeping quiet. Lorelei, give him a sting or two." The tiny boar Faunus spun Koga around in one hand and stabbed the grunt's leg, her poison seeping out of the blade and into his skin. He let out a scream as it burned him, but Ecru covered his mouth. "It's okay, she poisoned you badly. You'll be out of your misery soon."

They left him lying there, but Ecru put a bullet in his chest for good measure.

The two warriors tore through the base. Giovanna Scarlet would not be at the base at this hour, so this should be quick and easy. They found the chamber in question, though it was sealed with a voice code. "Criminy, these are vernacularly fastened doors! Damn Scarlet for being endlessly extra!" Agatha cursed.

"The password is 'Hcez Nyrra," Lorelei spoke. "That's her lover's name. It probably has to be spoken in her voice, though." Lorelei puzzled for a moment before remembering something. "She's a parrot Faunus. She has that squawk in her voice!" She cried, reciting the password in her best parrot voice. The lock flashed different colors, and the door opened. "See? You would never have made it without me!"

"Oh, hush, love. Now, let's get those weapons." Ecru replied. The two of them scoured the room, quickly collecting the bo-staff and gauntlet they'd come looking for and stuffing them into Ecru's backpack. Their mission complete, they made a break for it.

They tore down soldier after soldier in their exit trek. They slashed their way through until they were nearly at the exit. Lorelei could hardly believe they'd succeeded.

Agatha stopped short, about twenty feet from the door. Lorelei stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what had happened. A grunt with a spear had jabbed it into Ecru's chest. Lorelei's heart stopped for a split second, the color leaving her orange eyes. The grunt had given a cheer about taking out the deserter and getting a promotion, but he would get no such thing.

Lorelei stabbed Kikuko into the grunt's throat, thrusting it ever deeper until it stuck through him like a roasting spit. The damage was already done, however. Ecru lay on the floor of the base, the last of the life seeping out of her. Lorelei held her for a moment, taking one last kiss from the one she loved.

The nightmare jumped around after that, a miserable highlight reel in her subconscious mind. The fire Lorelei had set in their temporary dwelling to burn Ecru's body. The reforging of her own katana, Koga, using parts from the weapons her friends had wielded. The initiation at Haven Academy and the meeting of her team.

Finally, a montage of events that had not happened, leading up to her death at the hands of the White Fang. Just before she would have 'died' she awoke with a start, lying in her bed breathing heavily. She heard a noise in the dorm's kitchen area. Indigo appeared with two mugs of hot tea.

"I heard you sleep talking and realized you were having the dream again, so I made you some chamomile tea." He passed her the mug, frowning after she took it. "I'm terribly sorry for freaking out about your lyric book. Zwei slapped me around and brought me to my senses."

"It's okay, dear. I'm just glad you're here with me. Also, I'm glad I didn't wake Zwei or Katrina."

"Tree sleeps like a stone, and I don't think Zwei sleeps at all some nights, anyway." The boy with the wispy purple hair told her. She hugged him tightly between sips of her tea. He hugged back, her warmth engulfing him. She was careful not to jab him with her tusks. They exchanged good-night words and Lore fell back into her bed.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: Lorelei Sienna and her former cohorts are named for the Elite Four from Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/Yellow. I haven't fleshed Bruno or Lance out very much, other than the types of Faunus they were and that they were together. Agatha's weapon is a simple gunsword, and Koga is a katana that the user can pump aura through. Most info on Lorelei can be read on my profile.))**


	22. Thanksgiving Song (Day 22: Lie Ren)

Day 22: Lie Ren

 **((Ren is my favorite male character, so the fact that he gets his own day always makes me so happy. Here we have some Thanksgiving shenanigans, as that was the day I did this fic. I sort of headcanon Ren being a master chef of sorts.))**

'Thanksgiving Song'

Ren sat on his bed and scribbled away in his notebook, bobbing his head to the music in his headphones. Sometimes he would catch himself whispering lyrics from the songs. At some point, he remembered the world around him and looked up to find everyone else had left the dorm. Ooh, jam time.

He took up his bass guitar and began plucking away at it, slapping and tapping its enormous strings. In the midst of his practicing, he played something he liked hearing and started to work on that. This could be an awesome new jam if he could get Nora to make him a beat. Maybe Pyrrha could dream up something to go over it.

The door burst open, and Jaune skulked into the room. "Hey, Ren. Are the girls here?" Ren shook his head, still working on his masterpiece. "Great. I need your help with something."

"Okay, let me just write this down first," Ren replied, grabbing a notebook and writing down the notes for his piece of music. Once he was through he turned to Jaune. "What can I help you with, Jaune?"

"I'm trying to write a song for Pyrrha, but I'm having trouble with lyrics."

"You should just write what you feel, dude. Plus, I'm supposed to be cooking for Thanksgiving. It is tomorrow, after all."

"Do you think you could multitask?" Ren fought the urge to roll his eyes at his teammate.

"Not so much, Jaune. I've got a tonne of cooking to do," Ren replied, but then he had a thought. "Okay, do you need the song like yesterday?" Jaune shook his head. "All right, if you will be my sous chef today, I'll help you put down a nice jam. Super nice, even."

"That sounds easy enough."

Ren chuckled. "Are you sure? That includes keeping Nora away from the dessert foods."

"Well, that's sort of why Pyrrha took her out on the town. We figured it would help you out a lot." Jaune grinned. Ren nodded. The two took to the dorm's kitchen. A few other teams were there cooking. Blake was steaming vegetables on the stove, and Ruby and Weiss were decorating baked goods on the counter above the oven.

"Hey, guys! Yang's outside frying turkeys." Ruby beamed as she saw Jaune and Ren.

"Hopefully she's not burning them..." Blake frowned, remembering that fiasco during last holiday break. Then again, Yang had promised not to cook them with her Semblance this year. Ren got quick to work baking his most glorious bird. Jaune got to cooking side dishes: greens, mashed potatoes and such.

"Hey, would you guys be cool with eating together? We've got loads of dessert. You know, because Weiss is so extra," Ruby suggested to Ren. Weiss made a face but no verbal response. Ruby shrugged it off, knowing Weiss wouldn't be that angry. Ruby just wouldn't get felt up later that night.

"That sounds fun. We have more food than we could ever eat, and I'll be damned if Team CRDL is getting anywhere near my incredible turkey." Ren replied, getting a few laughs from Ruby and a few others.

"So I guess you're saying this bird... ain't for the birds?" Yang joked, earning sighs and laughs. Her fried turkey looked breathtaking.

The cooking dragged on for quite a while, but once they'd finished they set up a long table in Team RWBY's dorm room and set out everything that would keep overnight. The rest they could warm the next morning. This way they could make certain Nora wouldn't devour all the food.

Jaune and Ren got to work on this song Jaune was trying to write. He had a good chord progression going and a decent melody to match, but words were never Jaune's strong suit. Ren encouraged him to write down things he appreciated about Pyrrha, hoping he could help the boy make that into song lyrics.

Jaune played the guitar well enough, but there was a reason Pyrrha wrote the lyrics.

The next morning Team JNPR got themselves together and walked over to RWBY's room. Yang and Blake were already setting the remaining food out. Ruby and Weiss were doing last-minute preparations in the tiny dorm kitchen. It was lovely to be off from classes this morning.

"Ren, your turkey's empty! Maybe I could stuff it? Or rather-" Yang began.

"Get your own, Yang! You won't be violating my bodacious bird this year!"

"She just wanted to make the 'fist the turkey' joke. She doesn't even like stuffing..." Blake groaned. "At least she hasn't started making breast jokes," She added.

"The day is young, sweetie." Yang retorted, tousling Blake's lovely hair. Ruby and Weiss were now setting things on the table. Their spread looked pretty impressive. Before long they were crowded around the table cracking jokes as they stuffed their faces. Team CFVY even made the scene, but only because their turkey had experienced more than a few complications. They brought drinks and more food with them, so nobody turned them away.

They were all stuffed beyond comprehension, even to the point of crashing in the same dorm because they were too sleepy to leave. After a collective nap, the three teams had a short jam session, as they usually did when they could all get together. That was becoming scarce as of late, so they all appreciated the quality time.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: Holiday episodes of Bob's Burgers and Thanksgiving-themed RWBY headcanons from Tumblr inspired this one.))**


	23. Little Talks (Day 23: CRWBY Member)

Day 23: CRWBY Member

 **((The VAs of Team RWBY hanging out with the characters they voice. Random shenanigans. Mention of White Rose and Bumbleby, and a jab at Sea Monkeys.))**

'Little Talks'

 **Lindsay and Ruby**

"It's nice to see you again! How's Michael? OHMYGOSH IRIS IS THE CUTEST BABY EVER!" Ruby asked Lindsay, squeaking the latter at the height of her voice. "I saw your photo shoot the other day. She's adorable."

"Yeah, she's amazing. I think we're doing pretty well. How's everything on your side?"

"Killing monsters, saving the world from a maniac, trying to get some alone time with Weiss... you know, the usual." Ruby chuckled. Her expression turned dark just as Lindsay was going to laugh. "I miss Penny. A shame she got put off the show. I need to visit her in Atlas sometime. Have you heard her new music?"

"I actually haven't," Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "I thought the Mechanical Girls stopped writing songs."

"They had for awhile, but they got back on it and made a whole new EP. It's pretty great. There's a lot more brass this time, and you know I'm all about that brass." The two of them shared a snicker.

"Gods, look at the time! I've got to get back to the studio. They want me to run some lines for Camp Camp today."

"That's right! I hope the new season goes great! I have some errands to run for Weiss, and I'd like to get them finished before she decides she's mad or something. I don't want the cup of ice incident again..." She faked a scared face, but her laughter destroyed it. Ruby and Lindsay hugged and parted ways.

\/\/\/\/\/

 **Kara and Weiss**

Weiss beckoned the waitron and requested another lemonade. Kara munched on her food, complimenting the waitron as she sped off to grab Weiss's drink.

"So, how's the new job going?" Kara asked between bites, sipping her smoothie. Wiess had just bitten into a forkful of noodles.

"MMH!" She started to speak, realizing she still had food in her mouth. Thankful for the server's swift return, she sipped her new lemonade for a moment. "Gods, that's good. Anyway, so it's going pretty well. Poor baby Whitley realized he couldn't manage with the big bad Beowolves his daddy used to deal with, so Winter stepped in and passed me the reigns." Weiss grinned, still to this day pleased with herself.

Little Shitley had run home with his tail between his legs once Winter and Weiss appeared.

"Incredible. I know you're doing great things with the SDC. Speaking of who, I need some Gravity Dust. Is there a good retailer I can visit, or should I just buy straight from you?"

"Well, we don't deal with Gravity too much, as it's one of the more difficult to come by, but we do have a healthy supply at the moment." Kara smiled at Weiss's words.

"Finally! I've been looking and asking around forever, it seems. I would have asked sooner, but you're so crazy busy these days."

"I imagine you are, too! Is the gig still going well? It's a shame you left RT, but bigger and better things are never a bad choice." Weiss was thrilled that Kara still did a little voice acting, but she also loved Kara's animation work. These two could talk for ages.

"It's pretty great. I still like voice acting, but I feel like I'm getting more accomplished at this studio." The two of them chattered away as they ate, both thankful for a bit of time away from it all. Weiss and Kara each gave the server a remarkable tip, as she'd taken great care of them. The two of them said their goodbyes.

\/\/\/\/\/

 **Arryn and Blake**

Arryn kept the treadmill at a brisk pace while Blake curled some dumbbells. Workout time was always a good time, especially when they had the gym to themselves. They shared their music since both of them enjoyed it and no one was around to stop them. That took away the sound of headset microphones bumping and thumping.

"Look at you, getting all ripped and chiseled," Arryn mentioned. Blake laughed it off. "Seriously, you'll have better arms than Yang if you keep that up."

"You aren't looking so bad yourself. I don't know why you bother, but I guess you have your reasons." Blake winked at her. She couldn't tell if Arryn was blushing or already red from the running. It was nice to work out with someone besides Yang or Sun. Blake tossed the weights onto their rack and made for the leg machines.

"Oh geez, you're doing legs too?"

"Everyday is leg day. Then again, when you're sharing a gym with Yang, you do everything every day." Blake smirked as she pushed her legs. "This Bellabooty doesn't maintain itself." She joked, Arryn laughing hard as she stole a drink from her water bottle.

"I bet Yang loves leg day! Or rather, you love when Yang does leg day!"

"You shut your face!" Blake retorted, but she could hardly help but smile. "Well, Yang doing legs is better than Sun doing upper body stuff."

"You work out with Sun, too?" That surprised Arryn.

"Well, I don't really choose to. He just never stops working out. Every speck of his free time not devoted to shagging Neptune is spent in the gym. Yet Yang still has better abs." They both chortled at that. Blake wasn't wrong, Arryn knew.

"Well, I've seen Yang do squats while holding you on her shoulders, pushups with you on her back, basically use you as a weight." Arryn shot back, changing over from the treadmill to a rowing machine.

"It's nice to actually work out instead of being a prop sometimes." Blake giggled. The song changed and Blake grinned. "This is my jam."

\/\/\/\/\/

 **Barbara and Yang**

"This suit is pretty itchy..." Yang complained, hoping the sequence would be filmed soon enough. Doing motion-capture was fun, to be sure, but after a while, the getup felt pretty nasty.

"Just one more time, ladies!" Miles called from behind one camera. Kerry was manning another one.

"You're just blowing off steam because you know you have to throw the fight," Barbara snickered.

"The only thing blowing in here is your mouth, Blondie!" Yang snapped, the crew getting a nice laugh. The jokes were all in good fun, and they passed the time between takes.

"I don't blow anything! I have _BD_ , after all!" Barb shot back. Yang shook her head.

"Sweetie, that was bad... Even for you. Like, that just killed the mood. I can't hang... or should I say I can't _Yang_!" That earned a groan from everyone within earshot.

"Goddammit Yang..." Kerry muttered.

"HA! For once it wasn't me!" Barb jabbed. Miles called for them to start the scene again, and the two blondes stood at their marks and waited for the signal. Once it came, the two of them began their pretend scrap. They threw missed punches and just-shy kicks at one another. Gods, MoCap was almost as fun as actual fighting.

Yang wondered how it would feel to actually fight Barbara. She was a lot smaller, but she certainly had some strong arms. Barbara didn't seem like much of a fighter, though. Yang only had a taste for it because it was part of her job.

The last 'strike' of the fight came, and Yang pretended to take the hit and fall over. "CUT!" She heard from off to the side.

"THAT'S THE ONE!" Kerry added to Miles's call. "Wonderful job, ladies."

"Finally I can get out of this suit!" Yang started tearing her way out of the MoCap suit. She realized she'd only worn underpinnings, so she scooped up her bag and shuffled over to the restroom.

"Yeah, let's not give the kids a show, Yang." Barb nicked.

"Nothing they wouldn't enjoy, Barb!" Yang called back as the door closed behind her.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: Barb and Yang making puns at each other is the best! ALSO SPOILERS! Well, kinda. The fics for days 24, 25, 27, and 28 will not follow the prompts given. My excuses are as follows:**

 **DAY 24: RWBY CHIBI: I stopped watching Chibi when season 2 became the Sun and Neptune show. I might pick it up again, but no promises.**

 **DAY 25: Someone Else's Style: How do you write in another person's style, exactly?**

 **DAY 27 and 28: Outfit/Palette Swap: Those are geared more toward physical arts. Plus I finally came up with a sequel to 'Feeling'. WAHAHAHA))**


	24. She's My Ride Home (Day 24: RWBY Chibi)

Day 24: RWBY Chibi

 **((Broke prompt for this one. Wrote an angsty Arkos fic instead of a comedy sketch. Based loosely on 'She's My Ride Home' by Blue October. From Pyrrha's point of view.))**

'She's My Ride Home'

Pyrrha wasn't sure why she kept bothering. The two of them had been friends for ages now and had seen each other through miserable relationship after miserable relationship. Pyrrha loved the blond boy dearly, and she knew he loved her. Nora and Ren had told her that much, and she could see it in his actions.

But for whatever reason, he always sought out others. Pyrrha did the same, of course, but she knew her own motives. She wanted Jaune happy, whether it was with her or some awful creature with scathing eyes and pretty purple hair.

Smashing that girl in a tournament battle had made Pyrrha's day. Not even because of Jaune; the broad just had an awful attitude.

Pyrrha's Scroll mouthed off, playing a Blue October song she particularly loved. She sang along and danced to the song, nearly forgetting to answer her call. She answered at the last second, Nora's voice already talking on the other side of the call.

"Pyrrha! Ren and I want you and Jaune to have a special dinner before you leave on your mission tomorrow. So put on your best threads and get over to Diamond Dust!" Nora told her, making her curious.

"Can any of us afford to eat at the Diamond Dust?" It was a gigantic resort, so it was sure to have the priciest eats in all of Vale.

"Ren and I have been holding Lien from our last mission for something special, and we figured this was as special as anything."

"Oh, you two shouldn't have," Pyrrha sighed and smiled. She and Nora said their goodbyes and Pyrrha took a quick shower and found her snazziest dress: a stunning red number that matched her hair and hugged her curves. Jaune was newly single, apparently, so perhaps this dress would inspire him.

Or maybe she would just throw him onto the table and... WHOA, maybe she should slow down for just a moment. She would try and survive dinner before she went doing anything rash.

\/\/\/\/\/

The dinner at the Diamond Dust's extravagant restaurant was a disaster for Pyrrha. Jaune had hardly spoken to any of them and hadn't said two words to Pyrrha. She hated seeing him hurting this way, but she was damn tired of this sick little dance they were dancing. Twisting and dipping around each other and their clearly mutual feelings was emotionally exhausting.

The airship ride wasn't much better. Jaune was just silent, brooding over something.

"You know, eventually we'll have to speak," Pyrrha informed him, to no avail. "If we go into this mission filled with negativity, Grimm are going to eat us alive before we can even get established. I'm sure you'd rather not talk about it, but if you feel the need to get it off your chest, I'm right here." 'The way I always have been,' she longed to add, 'The way I always will be...'.

After a silence that lasted for an eternity, at least to Pyrrha, the blond boy finally spoke. "Why do we keep doing this, Pyrrha?"

"Depends on what 'this' you mean by that. Missions are our jobs." She retorted, knowing full well he meant something different. She wanted him to speak the words.

"You know full well that's not what I meant!"

"Oh, you're raising your voice a bit. Good to know you can still speak to me," Pyrrha jabbed. She was done pulling punches. For better or worse, they were doing something about this today.

"Pyrrha, can we just talk about this?"

"We can talk all you want, but I want to know what 'this' you're speaking of... I want you to say it!" Gods, did women have to spell everything out for men? Ren must have been a woman in a past life. Pyrrha swore Nora never had to deal with such idiocy with him.

"Us, Pyrrha! Haven't we been doing this dance long enough?"

"And here I was beginning to think I was dancing alone..." She smirked at herself. Jaune rolled his eyes at that.

"So why have we been dancing around one another for all this time? I want to be with you, and you want to be with me, and it seems like everyone in the world but us knows that." He spoke, a tear forming in one of his blue eyes. Pyrrha shrugged.

"Masochism, dramatic irony, mutual stupidity perhaps?" Pyrrha suggested.

"So what now? Do both of us even still want the same thing?"

The two stared at each other, their conversation hanging in the air. Did they really want this? Pyrrha knew that she did.

"I've always wanted it! Do you still want it?" She asked, a tear welling up in one of her vivid green eyes. Jaune choked back a tear of his own.

"More than anything! I don't know why I didn't ask you sooner, honestly!" His words made her eyes turn to stars. She cleared the distance between them and hugged him tightly, his arms wrapping around her quickly. She kissed him softly, smiling from ear to ear.

Luckily, this was one of the more accommodating airships, and they had a room they could retire to if needed. They took to the room and locked the door behind them. It must have been a raucous session, seeing as the vessel's pilot slammed the door to the cockpit closed and played music on his Scroll.

The two of them lay beside one another, Jaune still breathing heavily. Pyrrha leaned over to check her Scroll. Jaune's vibrated and beeped, prompting him to check it. "Did you seriously just text Ren and tell him everything?" He asked her, laughing as he read his text message.

"Absolutely not! I'm not a gossip!" She laughed. "I texted Nora. It's not my fault she tells Ren everything." She confessed, kissing him before he could respond.

"You're terrible!" He chortled, gazing into her eyes. "I love you, Pyrrha."

"I love you too, Jaune. I'll always be your ride home."

"Now my song isn't so depressing... 'Fallout' by Mariana's Trench."

"Gods! And I thought 'She's My Ride Home' was a dark one," Pyrrha laughed. "But hey, now neither one of those songs has to be sad!" She kissed him again, and this time he kissed her back.

This mission would be much easier now that they'd settled that whole ordeal.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: 'She's My Ride Home' by Blue October is about two friends in love finally getting together after dancing around one another. I basically applied those feelings to Pyrrha and Jaune. The song Jaune mentions, 'Fallout' by Marianas Trench, is about feeling like hell after a breakup while the other person seems to be doing just fine. Either way, I realized I hadn't written any Arkos angst before and tried my hand at it. Writing the fluffy stuff gets kind of old if that's all you write for a ship. XD))**


	25. Time to Dance (Day 25: Different Style)

Day 25: Draw a Character in Someone Else's Style

 **((The only style I can write in is my own, so I just made a cute fic about Team JNPR competing in a dance competition. Featuring the always extra Team DNCE. WAHAHA))**

'Time to Dance'

"Criminy! Team DNCE from Shade is signing up for this competition?" Nora complained. Ren patted her shoulder to console her.

"Let them come! We'll take them down just the same!" He encouraged. Nora was still uncertain.

"But they're dance fighters, Ren. Not to mention that _literally every move_ Amethyst makes is a dance step," She continued. Nora seemed to be losing it, so Ren held his hand on her shoulder and used his Semblance. The color faded from her skin and clothes, leaving her a pale grey.

"So? We can still smash them! Provided I can get Jaune into shape..."

"Oh, Pyrrha will take care of him. She'll reward him kindly for each correct move." Ren rolled his eyes at Nora's comment.

"She'll reward him for missteps also, just in a different fashion. Thing is, he still likes what he gets either way." Ren laughed at the idea. Pyrrha would try well enough. Ren just hoped her trying would get Jaune's dance steps ready. They were going toe-to-toe with the likes of Team DNCE, a team from Shade renowned for their prowess at dancing and battles.

Not to mention Toppsy's removable leg. it had its advantages in battle, and Ren was certain she'd find some use for it on the dance floor.

Ren and Nora found their way back to their dorm. There were no warning signs for them, no sock on the door or makeshift DO NOT DISTURB sign. Ren knocked on the door anyhow. "It's us!" He called, opening the front door.

Pyrrha had a measuring tape and was sizing Jaune up with it. "Yes, you should be surprised this hasn't gotten more explicit than it has," Pyrrha told them, wrapping the tape around one of Jaune's ankles before adding, "That's only because we knew you'd be back soon enough."

"If they'd had the time, the dorm would be in shambles," Nora joked. Ren knew this was not untrue, as he'd stumbled upon their 'alone time' once or twice before. Being in a dormitory they knew they needed to be quiet about it, but why were they so damn good at keeping it quiet? Even Ren let loose a moan or two now and then.

That wasn't really something he wished to think about, so he made conversation instead. "Okay, so how about a quick practice session?" He suggested. The four of them went over their planned routines. They had prepared three of them since Ren and Pyrrha planned to win this thing.

\/\/\/\/\/

The enormous ballroom stunned the four of them as they walked into the competition. They could see a few of the other teams preparing themselves. Pyrrha spotted Team DNCE before the others, pointing them out.

"Do they just not own shirts or something?" Ren mused, taking in the sight of the team that would be their biggest opposition. Chartreuse and Amethyst had matching outfits, save the colors, and looked almost like genie girls. Wrench wore a colorful tube top and matching pants. Pike was the worst to look at, by far, in his fancy halter top and denim shorts.

"Cripes, do they have to be so Extra?" Nora complained. They surveyed the rest of the talent before taking their places.

The first round of dances went by quickly, with Teams JNPR and DNCE advancing along with two others. The next round ended with these two teams winning. The final round saw Team JNPR putting their best moves down for Team DNCE to compete with, and DNCE also brought their most furious footwork.

"Well, it looks like you have tied..." The announcer told both teams. The judges were hopelessly deadlocked in their decision, as both teams had scored top marks. "That brings us to a sudden death dance off! Each of you presents your best dancer to face off in a final heat! You'll have a few minutes to decide!" As he finished speaking, JNPR huddled together to plan.

"They're going to play Amethyst, I'm certain of it. Her or Chartreuse." Ren surmised.

"I think we should send Pyrrha!" Nora cheered. Jaune nodded. Ren looked at Pyrrha.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. She nodded, hugging the three of her teammates. She was just stepping out of the huddle to walk toward the stage when Amethyst's voice came over the microphone.

"I propose a couples' dance!" Oh, cripes, that meant Amethyst AND Chartreuse!

"CRIMINY!" Nora yelled. Ren put his face in one hand and shook his head.

"Is the other team up to that?" The announcer asked, looking to Team JNPR. Pyrrha and Ren stepped forward and nodded. Amethyst and Chartreuse walked up to join them. A coin toss gave DNCE the choice of who began, them naturally choosing to dance first.

The two women dipped and twirled with such grace, precision and agility. They danced as if they were one being. Their incredible steps lit the dance floor on fire. Ren and Pyrrha were determined to defeat these two.

They took to the dance floor. Their song, 'Shine' by the Dark Crystals, poured from the speakers. The music took over their bodies, their dancing becoming all they knew in that moment. Once their routine was through the crowd roared uncontrollably for them. The judges deliberated for a few moments, the tension in the room hanging thick over them.

"The winners are Team... JNPR!" The audience went wild as Team JNPR cheered. They were presented with the trophy and held it up, the crowd cheering even louder. The four of them shook hands with Team DNCE, who were all good sports about everything. It was always more fun when nobody was a sore loser.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: Team JNPR's dance at the 'prom' and the Chibi skit about them preparing inspired this fic, and another excuse to use Team DNCE was a driving force behind it. BEHOLD! THE NEXT FIC ACTUALLY FOLLOWS THE PROMPT! Crossovers are so much fun!))**


	26. Bend and Not Break (Day 26: Crossover)

Day 26: Crossover of your Choice

 **((RWBY x The Legend of Korra. Team RWBY as a professional bending team, and Ruby as the Avatar. Based on a Tumblr post of Team RWBY talking about what elements they would bend if they lived in that universe.))**

'Bend and Not Break'

Vale City's newest up-and-coming Professional Bending Team was known as the Dust Diamonds. They were an independent team, though they were diligently trying to get a sponsor. They consisted of Weiss Schnee the waterbender, Blake Belladonna the earthbender, and Yang Xiao Long the firebender. They also featured an alternate in Ruby Rose, though they kept her identity secret so she could play any position.

Or they had, at least, until she had mistakenly bent an earth disc when she was at the firebending position. She then bent the remaining elements to prove that she was, in fact, the Avatar. She was allowed to continue, so long as she only bent the element she was assigned.

"All right, gang, tonight's match is the deciding match for whether we make the tournament or not. We'll be battling the Booming Beowolves, and they're pretty incredible. Nothing we can't handle, though," Yang told her teammates with a grin. She was always cheery, even that time they'd been completely massacred by the Queen Taijitus from Atlas.

"More importantly, we need to get this sponsorship from the Schnee Dust Company," Blake reminded them, looking to Weiss. "You sure you can't work any of your magic? Your sister does run the place..."

"Well, she only just got that position. Our so-called father was only convicted last month. Winter should be watching our game tonight, so let's be at the top of our game!" Weiss encouraged. Blake practiced her offense by bending earth discs at a dummy. Yang was hurling fire this way and that to warm up.

No, that pun was not intended, but I'm keeping it anyway because Yang would want it that way.

"You sure I couldn't just convince your sister? I have my firebending, not to mention other ways to turn up the heat," Yang persisted with a smirk. Blake shot an earth disc at Yang, which she narrowly blocked with a stream of fire.

"Please don't make me have to kill Weiss's sister..." Blake requested as she returned to smashing her dummy with rocks.

Ruby sat off to the side of the gym, bending the music that poured from the phonograph toward her teammates. Airbending had its advantages on and off the battlefield. The most accomplished of airbenders could even fly, though Ruby had yet to even attempt that skill. Her earthbending skills were ever-increasing. She could even bend metal just a bit.

One of these days she wanted to learn how to bend lava. It was a miserably specific skill set, though. Yang had taught her to bend lightning with her fire skills, but she had yet to conjure it herself. Deflecting it was useful enough, though.

Waterbending had allowed her to bend plants, and she was capable of bloodbending, even though it was illegal. She'd learned it outside the kingdoms from an old woman in Anima. She only used it in the direst of situations. She hadn't needed it since coming to Vale City, and she hoped to keep it that way.

Weiss's Scroll beeped, and she answered it. "Winter! Are you coming to watch our match?!" Weiss asked, almost cheering into the Scroll. She pumped her fist at her sister's answer. "We'll be at the top of our game, as always," Weiss bragged. Blake and Yang called a greeting to Winter. Ruby was the alternate, and she had yet to meet Winter anyhow.

Weiss hung up her call and walked over to hug Ruby. Ruby kissed her lips softly, earning cheers from Blake and Yang. "Knock them dead, Snow Angel," Ruby encouraged. Weiss grinned.

"I will certainly try to kill them all, Gemstone," Weiss assured her, leaning in for another kiss.

"Get off of her!" Yang joked, earning a finger from the waterbender.

"Let them have a moment, Yang. In fact, we can have one also," Blake suggested, stealing a quick kiss to the blonde firebender. The two had a pretty steamy kiss by comparison, but the PA cut the two of them off, calling for the teams to report to the court. Ruby cheered her teammates on as they took the court. She snagged a spot on the sidelines to watch the match.

"Good evening, citizens of Vale City! Tonight's final match will be yet another deciding bout. The last slot in the tournament will be filled by the winner of this match. From the island of Menagerie, we have the three most furious Faunus on the Bending circuit, the incredible Booming Beowolves!" The announcer's voice boomed through the arena. Cheers broke out as the Beowolves took their side of the court.

The three Faunus worked up the crowd well enough, pumping them all up for the match. Their waterbender was a wolf, the earthbender had reindeer antlers, and their firebender sported scales on his skin.

"I thought there was a girl on their team..." Yang mentioned.

"The bird girl is their alternate. She plays earth, but they say she's an Airbender that bends the discs with air." Blake answered.

"I don't know why they haven't incorporated airbending into the sport yet," Weiss mused. "Probably because it would throw a wrench in the ruleset."

"More like they're too lazy to change the game up. Airbenders have been back around for a few hundred years now, so they've had more than plenty of time," Yang added.

"And representing Vale City, your most favorite femme fatales: put your hand together for the Dust Diamonds!" The commentator paused to hear the crowd roaring for their favorite girls. "Still an independent team, but talks of a sponsorship with the Schnee Dust Company have surfaced. Surely Miss Schnee wishes to earn her sister's representation. Weiss has always been a diligent worker, as far as I've seen, so here's hoping big sister Winter can be swayed by Weiss and her team!"

The girls took their places on the court. Blake was running Zone Three in the back with Yang on the frontlines in Zone One. Weiss took the middle ground in Zone Two. The bell rang out for the first round to begin, and Blake sent disc after disc flying at the opposition. Headshots were prohibited for any element but water, and Blake could only bend the provided earth discs.

Weiss shot short streams of water at the other team, knocking their waterbender out of Zone Two. Yang had knocked the opposing earthbender out of Zone One, opening that Zone for the Diamonds. Yang blasted fireballs at anyone that crossed her path, but their firebender had bent Yang's fire back at her. Weiss shot a stream of water, extinguishing the flame.

The bell came again, and the Diamonds had won the first round.

Round two came and went with neither team taking any territory or dishing any knockouts, so a tiebreaker was called. The coin toss was called 'Blue' and the Diamonds chose 'Fire' for the one-on-one match. The center zone lifted from the floor and the two firebenders duked it out, with Yang knocking the reptile out of the zone and earning them the round.

Round Three began before they knew it, and it finished even faster. The Dust Diamonds knocked the Booming Beowolves out of the ring within the first minute. The crowd roared for them.

"Wait just one moment, folks! We have a treat for you all: Winter Schnee is here with a few words!" The crowd went bananas at that.

"So, my sister's team has made it into the tournament, and she has proven more than capable as a Pro-Bender. The Schnee Dust Company is in my hands now, and we will be sponsoring the Dust Diamonds in the tournament! We'll see you in Vytal, Vale City!" She announced. The whole arena was now on their feet for the incredible Dust Diamonds.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: I mostly used this as an excuse to write a pro-bending match. I loved watching those on TLOK. Hell, I loved EVERYTHING about TLOK! ^_^))**


	27. Still Alive (Day 27: Outfit Swap)

Day 27: Outfit Swap

 **((Threw the prompt out the door again in favor of THE LONG AWAITED (or so I'd like to tell myself) SEQUEL TO 'FEELING'! I tend to name my Bumbleby fics after BIGBANG songs. I mean, I had an excuse for this one. Anyway, after Blake finishes signing autographs and being famous and awesome, she catches up with Yang and they catch coffee and tea at one of Blake's favorite coffeehouses. AND AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR CUTTING THE FIRST PART SHORT!))**

'Still Alive'

"Yang?" Blake asked the apparently dazed blonde girl. Yang snapped out of her daydream.

"Oh, you came," Yang replied, trying to play off that she'd nearly dozed off in the middle of the park.

"I don't see why anybody would stand you up," Blake replied, taking Yang by surprise.

"You'd be surprised how often it's happened before," Yang sighed. "I guess I'm too much for some people to take."

"Well that was their loss, wasn't it?" The compliments would not stop. Yang could hardly stand this. Was this woman perfect or what?

"So, what were you thinking about doing with the rest of your day?" Yang asked, certain to ask first so that she herself wouldn't answer with something ridiculous. One day she would probably die for one of her untimely jokes.

"There's a coffeehouse that makes excellent tea and decent confections. I was thinking of doing that, and it isn't far from here."

"Oh, you must mean that place by the Rooster's Teeth, StarDusts or whatever it's called. They have really great coffee. That sounds like a wonderful idea." Yang grinned as she and Blake took off walking.

"Citrus red tea, please," Blake asked the barista, "and whatever my date wants, also." Yang blushed at hearing 'my date' but tried to be subtle.

She was as subtle as a brick in the small of one's back.

"I would like a Jive Java, please and thank you."

The barista took their Lien and thanked them for the tip, and Blake and Yang found a small couch to sit. Yang wasn't sure about this seating arrangement; Blake was dangerously close to her. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but what if one of them got handsy? It was likely to be Yang, which was why she was worried about being this close.

The barista called both their names, and Yang took that opportunity. She went and scooped up their beverages, breathing heavily as she walked to the counter. The barista noticed the state of Yang.

"Hey, Yang is it? Don't be nervous. Sure, she's a celebrity, but she's here with you, and that's a definite plus." She told Yang, who gave a confused look. "She comes in here after nearly every show in Vale, and this is the first time I've seen her with anyone who wasn't in the band. She sees something she likes in you, so don't be afraid to show it to her." She explained, winking at Yang.

That put her mind at ease, and Yang walked back triumphantly. She slid onto the small couch next to Blake, passing her the tea she'd longed for since the concert began. Yang put one arm around Blake, getting a grin as she did so.

"So, do you come here a lot?" Yang asked, mesmerized by Blake's golden eyes.

"Every time I'm in Vale if I can get away with it. Next to Beastly Beans in Menagerie, this is my favorite coffeehouse in Remnant." Blake answered between sips of her glorious tea. Yang smiled at that.

"So what's Menagerie like?" Yang suddenly wanted to know everything there was to know about her idol, who was now apparently her date. Her head threatened to spin a little at that, but she kept her composure. A sip of her coffee helped a little bit.

Blake rambled on and on about the island she called home. Yang's smile grew and grew as Blake spoke. Her talking voice was second only to her incredible singing voice. Yang could listen to her forever.

Blake exhaled and looked at Yang, and the blonde knew that it would be her turn to talk. She hoped she would have something interesting to say. She told Blake about Patch, her family, and how much Smile Bomb's music had become a part of her life.

"I appreciate that. It's fans that keep us going, after all."

"Blake, I've obviously crushed on most of the band, pretty much everyone but Neptune and Scarlet, but... You're probably the main reason I listen to Smile Bomb. I've always had this thing for you, despite not even knowing anything but your music. I'd like to get to know you better, to get a little closer to you."

Blake couldn't help but chuckle. "If we get any closer, we'll be conjoined, Yang," She replied, causing Yang to realize just how close together they were at the moment. No wonder Yang's leg was so warm.

"Oh, I guess you're not wrong..." Yang sighed.

"I know what you meant, though, and I agree. I'd like to learn about you, too. I wish to learn whatever I can," Blake told her, one of her hands shifting down Yang's back.

"Hey, Kitty Cat, buy me dinner first!" She joked, her own hand slithering around Blake's waist.

"You didn't even buy me coffee and you're trying to get your hands on me..."

"How did your song say it? _I want you all to myself_!"

"Oh, Blondie can sing!" Blake cheered as Yang sang one of their songs. "Yeah, I definitely want to see more of you, Yang."

"NOT IN MY COFFEEHOUSE, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!" The barista chimed, grinning at the two of them.

"Shut your face, Topaz! I put more than enough Lien through here, and you know it!"

"Not enough for me to buy a new couch if you defile that one..." She nicked. A sweat drop appeared at the back of Blake's head at that comment.

"Well, it looks like Paz is throwing us out. You feel like hanging out at the hotel? The whole band is there, and they should be ordering takeaway soon. I'll tell them to get extra," Blake suggested, Yang's eyes turning to stars at the idea.

"I would like that quite a lot! Wait, does this mean we're... a thing? Because if we're a thing, I would really like to kiss you."

Blake scooted close to Yang, maybe a tad too close, but Yang didn't seem to mind. Their lips met in a frenzy, sending Yang's mind spinning like a dervish. This was definitely more than she bargained for, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

"Did I not just tell you both 'Not on my couch!'?" Topaz complained as she laughed. The two of them stood up, still kissing, and grabbed their things. Blake gave Paz a nice goodbye as the two of them left for the hotel.

Yang could hardly believe her luck. She texted Ruby to go ahead and get home, and Ruby messaged her saying that she'd already made it there.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: Well... THAT was a thing! No, but seriously, I'm sorry this was the first opportunity I found to finish this story. I found it a bit funny, though, that this one got more notes on Tumblr than 'Feeling'. Then again, 'Feeling' was sort of a cliffhanger.))**


	28. Wool Coats (Day 28: Palette Swap)

Day 28: Palette Swap

 **((Went off the edge with this one and wrote some LADYBUG! I love the idea of Ladybug, even though I don't think it would work in canon. The idea was inspired by a wintry fanart I saw somewhere, and the Scizor joke was from a** Daikon Cosplay **video that I think was inspired by a** booksandweapons **fan comic. They used to make really great Ladybug fanart.))**

'Wool Coats'

Ruby waited patiently under a street lamp, her breath visible in the chill of the afternoon. She'd made the scene much too early, as she usually did when she was excited about something. She still could hardly believe Blake had agreed to hang out with her. She was so pretty, so interesting, so tall... Dust, she was an Amazon next to Ruby.

Then again there weren't many people Ruby knew that were not taller than her. That girl with the ice cream hair was super short, but that was the only one that came to her mind.

Suddenly she appeared. "Blake, over here!" Ruby called, trying not to seem too eager.

"Hey, Ruby! Wow, you're early!" Blake mentioned, Ruby holding herself back from spazzing out.

"You're early, too."

"Yeah, but that makes you super early," Blake returned, making Ruby blush. Blake laughed at the little red cutie.

"I've got a habit of showing up too early. That's why I wanted to meet in public," Rubes confessed, a grin crossing her face as Blake smiled at her. "Blake, could I please touch your ears?"

Blake would have rolled her eyes at anyone else, but the little gemstone was just so adorable. "Fine, but only because you're cute... and you said 'please' which no one else ever does," She replied, and Ruby reached up and grazed one fluffy ear with her fingers. Blake purred involuntarily, and Ruby squeaked at the sound.

"So what did you want to do today, Blake?" Ruby asked, shivering in the winter weather. She pulled a pair of gloves from her coat and jammed her hands into them.

"First off, let's go somewhere warm. Do some really awful stuff that will get us into loads of trouble. Like loitering and jaywalking and junk." Blake joked. Ruby laughed at that. The two of them walked through the icy streets until they came to a small business and decided this would be the place.

"OOH FROZEN YOGURT!" Ruby cheered as she realized they'd just stepped into her favorite ice cream shop. Her favorite cashier was working, too, the short young lady with the ice cream hair.

"Ruby, it's freezing out," Blake reminded her, but Ruby shook her head.

"It's never too cold for ice cream, especially soft-serve! It's the best thing ever!" She cheered, hearts and stars in her silver eyes. Blake smiled at her gemstone.

Ruby took to the dispenser machines and mixed a few of her favorite flavors into a dish. She then made for the counter to add some candy toppings. Blake surveyed the various flavors and made herself a dish. "Wait, how many flavors can you get?"

"As many as you like! They weigh your bowl and charge you that way!"

"Ooh, this should be fun," Blake replied, filling her bowl with a drip of this and a drop of that.

"Try not to get brain freeze," Ruby told her. Blake finally appeared at the counter and indulged in some cookie crumbles and butterscotch candy to top off her masterpiece. They placed their dishes on the scale. Ruby made small talk with Neo as she pulled out her wallet, but Blake threw her hand on Ruby's wallet.

"I think not, Gemstone. This one's on me," She said as she flipped the girl a Lien bill before adding, "Keep the change. I love your hair, by the way! You wouldn't happen to go to Locke and Penn, would you?" Neo excitedly nodded. "THEY ARE THE BEST, AREN'T THEY?!"

Ruby grinned as Blake chatted up Neo. Seeing her two favorite girls make friends made her day. This might be the best day she'd had lately. Then again, every day with Blake was a great day.

The two of them sat on a small couch perpendicular to the dispensers. Ruby pulled out a game and turned it on. "Ooh, is that Pokemon?" Ruby blushed as Blake asked her that, nodding sheepishly. Blake dug into her backpack and produced a game of her own. Ruby's eyes turned to stars at that.

"YOU PLAY TOO?! OHMYGOSH!"

"Yeah, I've got a decent collection going. Let's set up a trade so we can compare!" Blake answered. The two of them tapped away at their games between bites of their ice cream.

"Ooh, Blake, I wanna Scizor!" Ruby requested... though Blake heard something very different.

"Ruby, this is only our first date..." She replied, blushing a bright red.

"NOOO! I mean, yeah I'd like to in the future, but I mean the Pokemon Scizor!"

"Oh! I always pronounced it 'SAI-ZOHR' to inhibit scissor jokes."

"Good to know- WAIT! Did you say this was a date?" It was Ruby's turn now to turn ten shades of red. Blake laughed at her gemstone.

"You asked me on this outing, so you tell me: is this a date or isn't it?" She retorted, throwing Ruby's balance off. Was this a date or wasn't it? They were out together, food had been purchased; ice cream was food, right? They'd just had an awkward gay moment with the scissor thing, oh Dust! Criminy, THIS WAS A DATE! Why hadn't Ruby prepared herself more?

"Well, all signs point to Lauderdale... I mean, YES! All signs point to 'Yes' so I guess this is a date." Something else popped into her mind. "Earlier, we were singing! IT IS A DATE! THERE WAS SINGING AND JUNK!"

Neo laughed at them from behind the counter. "You two are so cute! It's revolting!"

"Aww, Neo, you aren't gonna throw us out for being cute, are you?" Ruby complained, hoping Miss Ice Cream was just being a troll.

"No, you're a favored customer. I just wanted to give you a hard time." Neo confessed, winking one of her mismatched eyes. Ruby smirked.

"So, you said a Scizor?" Blake asked, she and Ruby returning to their games. The two of them left soon after, having finished their ice cream, and ventured off for a walk around the city. They dipped into a thrift shop and roamed around the cheap clothes. Soon enough they found themselves hungry again, so they found a pizza den and grabbed a slice.

A light snow started falling, so they figured they'd better get home soon. They kissed and hugged under the same street lamp they'd met up under, the orange light bathing the two of them.

"See you soon, Kitty Cat," Ruby told her as they parted from their hug.

"Text me when you get home, Gemstone," Blake requested, Ruby nodding as the two of them parted ways, each walking into the snow in different directions.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: I know that, if nothing else, I'll get a different batch of readers for this one. I was surprised this one got notes on Tumblr. I guess I'm not the only Ladybug shipper left, even though they aren't one of my big ships. Anyway, two left! I appreciate all the reads and reviews so far, and look forward to more.))**


	29. Vacation (Day 29: Under-Appreciated)

Day 29: Under-Appreciated Character

 **((Glynda Goodwitch. I think she didn't get nearly the recognition she deserved in the show, and the FNDM tends to abuse her with their filthy smut. In my experience, at least. Anyway, I imagine she deals with a lot of insanity, basically being an assistant principal, and this is such a situation. Shipping Fox and Yatsuhashi. (The Fox and the Pound? or Uzumaki? I don't know...) Shenanigans abound!**

'Vacation'

The moments drug by on this particular Friday. That was to be expected, as a two-week vacation began as soon as this school day finished. Glynda especially could use some time away from the office. These students were driving her insane lately. Who's bright idea was it to put hormonal teens that might as well have superpowers into dormitory rooms with one another?

The most recent hijinx she'd dealt with included but were certainly not limited to: an argument that began over a pack of energy drinks and ended with a student frozen solid in a block of ice, the medical attention of a prejudiced student who had been set upon by a large group of Faunus (though Mr. Winchester had received nothing less than what he had deserved), and numerous accounts of students using public facilities for less-than-public conduct.

Mr. Arc and Miss Nikos seemed to be the school's worst. For such a studious and intelligent young woman, Miss Nikos appeared to lose her devices when Mr. Arc looked at her a certain way. They'd been found together in various locations, always in various states of undress, and had amassed quite the reputation. In fact, the recent rise in such conduct was rumored to be inspired by those two; apparently, other students had the idea that they were not to be outdone by the 'goddess and the knight'.

At least some of the students still kept their expressions of desire to the dormitories. She had yet to stumble upon Miss Valkyrie and Mr. Ren. Neither Ruby Rose nor Weiss Schnee had never been found taking part in such shenanigans with any other students, leading Glynda to believe they might be an item. Those two would be cute together; a lesbian disaster if she ever saw one, but definitely cute.

This last report was one of those sorts: Mr. Alistair and Mr. Daichi had been discovered in the men's showering facility, simultaneously getting clean and 'dirty' as it were. The young men now sat in Glynda's office. Fox's face was a burning red color, though Yatsuhashi seemed indifferent.

"So, I suppose we should get to the bottom of this. Let's have the truth, gentlemen," Glynda requested, hoping and praying she would not get any trouble from these two.

"You seem to have the truth already, Professor. Fox and I were up to no good in the showers," Yatsuhashi replied. He was clearly not going to make this easy for her.

"Yes, but why were the two of you doing that _there_? Are your dorms not sufficiently private?"

"Not really, seeing as Coco and Velvet are always there! We can hardly even hang out at the dorm without those two being intimate. That would be fine if they weren't so bloody noisy!" Yatsuhashi returned. Fox scratched an itch on his forehead.

"It also doesn't help much that Yatsu doesn't fit into any of the dorm's beds..." Fox added, reluctant to make a comment. He didn't know what sort of trouble the two of them might be in, and he hoped it would not interfere with vacation time. Yatsu seemed intent on provoking Goodwitch, or he was doing so completely by accident.

"I suppose I understand. The real question is did you two go into the showers with the intention of... doing the do?" Glynda had dealt with more of this than she could stand. She understood they were all young and vigorous, but she was sure as hell tired of dealing with these reports.

"I'm not sure if we meant to, but the opportunity did present itself. How could we pass up some quality alone time? Especially if we had the chance to get wet and naked..." Fox glared at his boyfriend for that remark.

"It's nice of you to keep digging us a hole, Babes," Fox complained. Yatsu chuckled.

"You're the one that put it on me so well, Honey!" Yatsu returned, winking at the boyfriend he loved so much. Glynda slammed her fist down onto her desk, commanding the attention of the two young men in front of her.

"Answer the question straightly, please!" She demanded.

"Neither of us can do anything _straightly_ , ma'am," Fox fell out of his seat at Yatsuhashi's words. They were certainly in for it now. Fox could kiss his two weeks off goodbye, and probably every other holiday for the rest of his time at Beacon.

"Gods, that was worse than any of Yang's puns, Babes!" Fox chimed in, hoping to keep the mood as light as he could. Glynda shook her head at both of them.

"Gentlemen, do you see that clock?" She asked, pointing to the small digital clock that projected from her desk. It read 3:15. "That clock tells me that the time standing between me and two weeks of holiday is only forty-five minutes. This page of paperwork is the last one that I have to deal with before my holiday begins.

"So, if you two will cease to give me a hard time and provide a few truthful answers, we can all have a wonderful holiday. Whatever punishment is rendered to the two of you will be served after school resumes. Will that work for you two, or should I eradicate your vacation time and make you serve detentions with Professor Port indefinitely?" Fox's ears perked up at that offer.

"We really didn't have anything planned. We had just finished a team sparring session, so we hit the showers. I guess the feeling just came over us. I know I can hardly stand to see Yatsu wet and glistening..." Fox replied. Yatsuhashi nodded.

"It was more of a release than anything. It just kind of happened, really. You can't really help when you feel the urge, and in the moment we couldn't really help where we were," Yatsuhashi added. Glynda nodded.

"Alright, since you've both been so understanding, I will go relatively easy on you. You will each serve an hour detention with Dr. Oobleck, apart from one another," Glynda told them. Oobleck's detentions were not the worst. It was mostly watching him zoom around his lecture hall while helping him with chores.

"Now, both of you try to make it back to class without ravaging one another! And have a nice vacation, gentlemen!" She dismissed the two of them and slammed the door of her office behind them. She pulled out her Scroll and tapped on an ebook she'd been meaning to finish.

Oh my, how had she left off on such a scene? Oh yeah, because she was dealing with a similar scene at her school. Oh well, at least her holiday was less than thirty minutes away now, and nobody was getting into her office before the final bell rang.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: I started shipping 'Uzumaki' sort of by accident. I wrote a Crosshares fic and realized that Fox and Yatsu would work, too. ONE FINAL FIC COMING SOON! Soon-ish, at least.))**


	30. Something Beautiful (Day 30:Haven't Used

Day 30: A Character You Haven't Drawn Yet for This Challenge

 **((Neon Katt. Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet performs with the Mechnical Girls, and Neon is having nerves before the concert. Shipping Brass and Sass (Flynt X Neon) Stay tuned at the end for acknowledgments and such.))**

'Something Beautiful'

Neon paced around the dressing room, filled to bursting with nervous energies. She was always this way before a concert, and her drums were already on the stage so she couldn't calm down that way. Flynt was never this nervous, or at least he didn't let it show.

How could he be so chill? He had more music to remember than she did, as he played four parts at a time to her one. Maybe each of the clones had mastered all the instruments. Of course, they were all Flynt after all.

Speaking of her most favorite person, he appeared through a door that led to the stage, his trumpet in one hand. He tapped her shoulder and motioned for a kiss. She leaned up to peck his lips with her own, both of them grinning at that. "Hey, beautiful," He mentioned, Katt's heart melting away.

Dust, but did she love this boy.

"How do you play show after show without getting nervous?" Neon asked him. He chuckled at her.

"I'm nervous before every show, Honeypot! I'm nervous from start to finish sometimes! I just power through the nerves! Usually, the music takes the nerves away and everything is smooth sailing!" He spoke coolly. "I'm a bit nervous about this Trombone Shorty cover that wiggled its way into our set, but we should do great on it," He continued. Katt smiled at her paramour.

"We're gonna be amazing! We always are!" She cheered. Flynt grinned at her.

"We definitely will... provided Daisy doesn't demolish your drums!"

"Nah, they're nearly brand new. She shouldn't do too much damage. Ooh, are you and Penny gonna do 'TANK!' this time?" She asked eagerly. It was one of her favorites, and Penny Polendina's incredible trumpet prowess always made it so much more fun to perform.

"She said she was down with it! She's supposed to invite me out to play 'The Real Folk Blues' with them. That should be incredible," He mused, bringing his trumpet up to his lips to play a smooth lick. Katt's eyes turned to hearts at the sound of her boyfriend's music. The sultry sounds of Flynt's incredible horn enthralled the feline Faunus. Her tail whipped around in time with the tune he played.

They could hear the Mechanical Girls preparing for their set. Penny's first blaring horn refrain snapped Katt into music mode. She danced to the beat Daisy pumped out, jamming like crazy to her favorite band. She and Flynt walked to the side of the stage to get a better view of the set. Penny and her Mechanical Girls certainly had the whole place on their feet. They all danced and moshed and thrashed around to the ska-punk sounds.

A few songs in, Penny motioned to Flynt, and he took the stage with his trumpet to join them on a song or two. Neon danced around to the tag-team horns that poured from the stage. Once Flynt returned, the two of them danced together to one of her favorite songs, 'Bumper to Bumper'. It was one of the more popular Mechanical Girls songs and had even won the Girls a few awards.

Soon enough, their set finished out. Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet would be performing next, and he and Katt were determined to bring the house down. Kat didn't feel the need to sound check her drums, as they'd sounded perfect while Daisy was performing. Flynt almost never checked his horns, though he did demo his guitars and tune them up.

Flynt's introduction was always Katt's favorite thing about concerts. He began on stage by himself, playing one horn. Then he produced his clones one by one, each clone adding a harmony with his horn until the sound became an onslaught of brass. Once the moment came, Katt pounced onto the stage and brought the rhythm to the party.

The crowd screamed out for Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet, and kill them he did, in a manner of speaking. His impeccable brass bars demolished this audience easily enough. Katt caught the energy of the crowd now, so there was no turning back for her. She destroyed every note she played.

Penny joined them a few songs into the set for a fiery rendition of 'TANK!', one of their most favorite jams. It was something of a staple for any band with sufficient brass to perform it. They also threw down on a Dark Crystals song while Penny was still with them. Even here in Atlas, Vale's Dark Crystals were immensely popular.

The two of them left the Extra Life thoroughly brought down, the way they always did. Flynt and Katt packed their gear up and drove it home to unload it all. They'd agreed on an after show snack, so they walked a few blocks to their favorite malt shop for a banging banana split. Flynt packed a trumpet on the walk, as he'd get their snack for free if he played the shopkeep a funky tune.

"Flynt, we make the best music is Atlas," Neon told him dreamily, stars in her eyes as she chomped on an end piece of banana. Flynt grinned.

"I don't know about the best, but we do pretty damn good. People seem to dig our songs."

"Of course they do! We're amazing!" She cheered, Flynt smiling even bigger.

"Neon, I love you so much," He told her with hearts in his eyes. Her own eyes turned to hearts at that.

"I love you even more, Flynt," She replied, leaning in to kiss him across the table.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 **((A/N: Flynt and Neon were such great characters. It's a shame we only got to see them a few times. But yeah, and so it goes!))**

 **So, when I started this challenge, since it was for a NaNoWriMo, I made certain to try and meet word count goals each time, though I got ahead and was lazy on a day or two. I beat my goal of 30,000 words on day 26. By day 30, I had eclipsed 35,000 words. I was really proud of these fics, which is why I touched them up and posted them here. I don't know what I'll be writing next, but whatever. I hope everyone that stumbles upon this pile of garbage will enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing and editing it.**

 **Also, since I name most of my fics after songs, here are the jams that got me through this past November, for your listening pleasures! Enjoy? Or not, I won't force you. XD**

 _(Title - Artist)_

 _Titanium - David Guetta feat. Sia_

 _Snow (Hey, Oh) - Red Hot Chili Peppers_

 _Sledgehammer - The Fall of Troy_

 _Feeling - BIGBANG_

 _Hold My Heart - Lindsey Stirling feat. ZZ Ward_

 _Bloody Poetry - Grieves_

 _Thank You Very Much - Hey Ocean!_

 _Beautiful Disaster - 311_

 _Behind the Jagged Mountain - Cradle of Filth_

 _Ice 9 - Joe Satriani_

 _Silver and Cold - AFI_

 _Alright- Hey Ocean!_

 _Misery Business - Paramore_

 _Come Join the Murder - The White Buffalo & The Forest Rangers_

 _Write You a Song - Plain White T's_

 _The Dirty Glass - Dropkick Murphys_

 _You're Welcome - Snow tha Product feat. Tech N9ne_

 _Stars - fun._

 _Marry Me - Train_

 _Out on the Town - fun._

 _Sirens - Angels and Airwaves_

 _Thanksgiving Song - Adam Sandler_

 _Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men_

 _She's My Ride Home - Blue October_

 _Time to Dance - Panic! At the Disco_

 _Bend and Not Break - Dashboard Confessional_

 _Still Alive - BIGBANG_

 _Wool Coats - Poema_

 _Vacation - Vitamin C_

 _Something Beautiful - Trombone Shorty feat. Lenny Kravitz_

 **Anyway, it's been real, folks! Thanks you to all the readers and the people who left kind reviews. Thanks to the CRWBY and everyone that works on the show! Thank Monty Oum for creating this incredible universe and these characters that I'm obsessed with and love dearly. Thank Lindsay, Kara, Arryn, Barbara and Elizabeth for being the most awesome ladies that have had the misfortune of meeting me. Especially Arryn for loving my drawing of her. I should probably thank my best fish for encouraging me through my challenge and always telling me beautiful lies about how great my writing is and junk. But anyway, until next time, you guys! ZweI OUT!**


End file.
